


Lanius Tenebrarum

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Action, Adventure, Biopic, Damocles Crusade, F/M, Gen, Kiavahrian life and traditions, Many canonical and original details, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Raven Guard and their culture, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: В киаварских трущобах подрастает талантливый смертный мальчишка. В другом месте и в другое время капитан Шрайк из Гвардии Ворона противостоит синекожим тау и пытается собрать заново орден, лишившийся своего лидера. Они абсолютно разные - но есть одна деталь, которая их объединяет.





	1. Chapter 1

Легкие горели огнем.

Кровь стучала в ушах все сильнее, сердце колотилось, на краю отступающего сознания пульсировала единственная мысль – если он не сделает вдох прямо сейчас, ему конец. Сейикеро рефлекторно открыл рот, сделав несколько судорожных глотков, словно пытаясь выпить окружающую его воду, пытаясь добраться до воздуха. Он задергался, и в этот момент мощная рука, прижимавшая его затылок, разжалась, за шиворот вытаскивая его из ледяной воды, воняющей сточными трубами.

Сейикеро закашлялся, силясь вдохнуть, и проглоченная им вода тут же вылетела обратно в ведро. Несколько секунд он загнанно дышал, насыщая легкие кислородом, ощущая на языке металлический привкус сточной воды и собственного желудочного сока. Перед глазами плавало, и лицо человека, склонившегося на Сейикеро, показалось белым размытым пятном с черным провалом вместо одного глаза и ярким алым огнем на месте другого. Впрочем, за эти несколько дней Сейикеро запомнил это лицо во всех подробностях.

Он слепо прищурился, сосредотачиваясь на алом огоньке – единственном, что можно было различить в круговерти окружающей действительности, - и снова ощутил ту злость, которая помогала ему удержаться в сознании все это время. Одеревенение, вызванное удушьем, постепенно отступало, следом накатил озноб, и Сейикеро с отвращением ощутил, что его начинает трясти.

Нет. Они могут видеть его связанным, избитым и уставшим, но они не увидят его слабым.

Огонек тем временем снова приблизился к его лицу, и жесткие, горячие пальцы до боли сдавили подбородок, заставляя Сейикеро поднять голову.

\- Я спрашиваю последний раз, сученыш, - чужое дыхание после ледяной воды показалось раскаленным, - сколько вас было?

Сейикиро закрыл глаза, жалея о том, что во рту пересохло и ему нечем плюнуть в нависшую над ним физиономию.

\- Ты тупой или глухой? – хрипло спросил он. - Я уже сказал тебе – я работал один.

\- Врешь, - пальцы сжали подбородок сильнее. - Крысы из вашей стаи поодиночке не ходят.

Сейикеро хрипло рассмеялся, но вырвавшийся из пересохшего горла смешок больше походил на кашель.

\- _Я_ всегда работаю один, Камай, - проговорил он, - что бы ни говорили тебе голоса в твоей пустой голове.

У Камая, в свою очередь, слюны оказалось достаточно – смачный плевок сквозь зубы обрызгал щеку, заставив Сейикеро дернуться, но горячие пальцы держали крепко.

\- Я ломал и не таких как ты, - прошипел Камай, и, сграбастав Сейикеро за шиворот, снова окунул его голову в ледяную воду. Дождавшись, когда напряженные плечи снова задергаются в конвульсивных попытках вырваться, Камай позволил своей жертве вытащить голову из ведра и сделать несколько судорожных вдохов.

Сейикеро мотнул головой, отгоняя головокружение, и несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, сплевывая обжегшую язык горечь. Плещущаяся в ведре вода постепенно успокаивалась, и на ее мутной поверхности четче обозначилось отражение самого Сейикеро. Разводы черной краски вокруг глаз перемешивались с кровью, серовато-черные потеки обрисовывали опухшие места ушибов, - существо, посмотревшее на Сейикеро из ведра, сложно было принять за человека. На гейрбагу[1] Сейикеро сейчас походил больше – и если так пойдет и дальше, то у него есть все шансы им стать.

Сухой щелчок складного ножа заставил Сейикеро поднять голову.

\- Чем Кефа купил твою верность? – спросил Камай, вертя нож в пальцах. - Сколько он заплатил тебе? Или в твоем брюхе полно дорогущей начинки?

\- В моем брюхе только потроха, - криво улыбнулся Сейикеро, и разбитые губы откликнулись болью. - Ты можешь вскрыть его и проверить, но тогда я уже не смогу отвечать на твои вопросы.

\- Мне нужен ответ только на один вопрос, - выплюнул Камай, и нож одним резким движением оказался у горла Сейикеро. - Сколько. Вас. Здесь.

\- Я один.

\- Лжешь!

\- Он не лжет, Камай, - раздался глубокий баритон откуда-то сзади. Камай обернулся, и тут же выпрямился, убирая нож.

\- Kheintarae[2], - негромко проговорил он, приветствуя обладателя баритона почтительным кивком.

Камай посторонился. Перед глазами все еще плавало, но Сейикеро узнал вошедшего сразу же.

Альсаан Тагеллай, Полулицый, глава клана Тагеллай, державшего в своем кулаке поставки медицинских протезов на весь город-улей Каорну. Свое уничижительное прозвище Альсаан получил того, как лишился половины лица во время взрыва на одном из заводов. Взрыв унес жизнь старшего Тагеллая, передав власть в руки тогда еще совсем молодому Альсаану. Младший Тагеллай превзошел родителя во всем – в уме, изворотливости, в умении льстить – и в ледяной жестокости. Шептались, что помимо лица, металлические аугменты заменили Альсаану сердце и разум. Шептались, что он погиб при взрыве, и лишь помощь мятежных адептов механикум помогла вернуть его к жизни, сделав больше машиной, чем человеком. В высших преступных кругах Киавара делали ставки на то, что бьется в груди главы клана Тагеллай – механизм или живое сердце. Не один наемный убийца приходил к тому или иному главарю, предлагая свои услуги в обмен на баснословные деньги.

И ни один из них не вернулся.

\- Прошу прощения, что не заглянул раньше, - проговорил Альсаан, подходя ближе, - но о том, что у нас важные гости, мне доложили только сейчас. Камай, я недоволен тобой, - покачал он головой, - тебе следовало сказать мне об этом раньше. Я бы предпочел сначала поговорить с нашим гостем.

\- Он не очень-то разговорчив, kheintarae, - Камай раздраженно дернул плечом. - Я собирался допросить этого крысеныша, прежде чем отправляться с докладом к вам, но он отказывается говорить и утверждает, что работает в одиночку.

\- Он говорит абсолютную правду, - Тагеллай два раза щелкнул пальцами куда-то в сторону, и Камай понятливо шагнул к стене, подволакивая ближе стоящее в углу кресло на колесиках. Альсаан с удобством устроился в нем, глядя на пленника.

\- Если бы ты проявил чуть меньше служебного рвения и чуть больше способности к мозговой работе, Камай, то понял бы, что за важная птица угодила в твои руки. За этого парня, живого или мертвого, половина отцов Каорны готова очень неплохо заплатить.

Камай недоуменно нахмурился, но Тагеллай только усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Я не виню тебя, дружище, потому что мало кто в Каорне знает его в лицо. Иначе бы он не стоил так дорого, - Альсаан смерил сидящего перед ним пленника насмешливым взглядом и негромко добавил:

\- Давно не виделись, Сейикеро.

\- Сейикеро? – брови Камая недоуменно поднялись. - Мне казалось, что Сейикеро старше.

\- Его талант значительно опережает его возраст, - кивнул Тагеллай. - А теперь оставь нас.

Камай явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но осекся под подчеркнуто-равнодушным взглядом хозяина и вышел за дверь. Альсаан устроился на кресле поудобнее, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и вопросительно протянул ее Сейикеро. Тот помотал головой, и Альсаан, забрав одну из сигарет, отправил пачку обратно в карман. Подкурив, он не спеша затянулся и медленно, смакуя вкус хороших сигарет, выпустил дым. Сейикеро машинально потянул разбитым носом, принюхиваясь, и на мгновение малодушно подумал, что зря отказался от щедрого предложения Полулицого – похоже, начинка в этих сигаретах и впрямь была стоящей, не чета тому сору, что пихали в самокрутки в промышленных районах.

\- Пожалуй, я должен принести извинения за действия моих подчиненных, - проговорил Тагеллай, первым нарушая повисшее молчание.

\- В этом нет нужды, - откликнулся Сейикеро, - с учетом того, сколько я успел наворотить на том заводе, будем считать, что я получил за дело. Так что мы квиты, Полулицый.

\- Не стоить хамить, мой мальчик, - Тагеллай покачал головой и небрежно стряхнул с сигареты нагоревший пепел. - Для того, чтобы расплатиться за все свои прегрешения, тебе не хватит пары-тройки жизней и порядка десяти весьма мучительных смертей.

\- Можешь начинать прямо сейчас.

Альсаан разочарованно вздохнул и снова затянулся.

\- В отличие от твоего предыдущего работодателя, я не имею привычки разбрасываться ценными кадрами, Сейикеро. Мы могли бы ненадолго отложить в сторону наши разногласия, и я дал бы тебе шанс отработать твои долги передо мной.

\- Почему бы тебе не взыскать все эти долги с Кефы? – вскинулся Сейикеро. - В конце концов, я выполнял его распоряжения.

\- С ним мы рассчитаемся позже. Сейчас я вынужден повторить вопрос Камая – чем Кефа купил твою верность, Сейикеро? Чем ты обязан ему? Жизнью? Деньгами?

\- Он ничем не покупал меня, - Сейикеро помотал головой. - Просто из всех высокопоставленных ублюдков Каорны он может предложить самые выгодные условия.

\- Я, безусловно, ценю твои усилия изобразить прожженного жизнью бандита, мой мальчик, - на лице Тагеллая первый раз появилось что-то, похожее на улыбку, странно искривившую живую плоть, - но должен тебя расстроить: попытка вышла неубедительной. Я знаю, что тебя учил Даго. Я знаю, что это Даго привел тебя к Кефе, и я знаю, что у Даго есть определенный кодекс чести. Я всегда поражался, как он умудрился дожить с этим кодексом до своих лет.

\- Не тебе судить Даго, Полулицый.

\- Не тебе диктовать условия в сложившейся ситуации, Сейикеро. Ты ждешь, что Кефа спасет тебя? Считаешь, что все еще нужен ему, как раньше?

\- Кефа может быть мерзавцем, но он не дурак. Он тоже не разбрасывается толковыми людьми.

\- Хочешь, назову тебе сумму, за которую Кефа продал тебя? Уверяю, он не продешевил. Он не доверяет тебе, Сейикеро. Многие отцы Каорны предпочли бы видеть тебя мертвым, и Кефа не исключение. Ты талантлив, и этим ты опасен.

\- А ты, значит, решил рискнуть? Подобрать ядовитую тварь, выброшенную злыми людьми, надеть на нее поводок и считать, что обезопасил себя от укусов? – Сейикеро рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся, отплевываясь – в легких неприятно булькнуло, на миг лишив его дыхания.

\- Есть множество способов добиться гарантий, - ответил Тагеллай, и, докурив, затушил окурок о подлокотник кресла. - В Каорне никто не верит в чудеса, и, если ты хочешь получить такие вещи, как верность, преданность и исполнительность, приходится прилагать некоторые усилия.

\- И ты ожидаешь, что я соглашусь на твое предложение стать одной из твоих полумеханических крыс? Лебезить, как они, перед хозяином в надежде, что сегодня он не нажмет на кнопку взрывателя? – Сейикеро фыркнул. - Ты только что назвал меня конченым дураком, Полулицый.

Альсаан отбросил окурок прочь и встал с кресла.

\- Я предлагаю тебе жизнь, - проговорил он, - не самую плохую, по сравнению с иными. И некоторые гарантии. Клан Тагеллай обладает достаточной властью в Каорне, чтобы предлагаемые им бенефиции оправдывали вложения. В противном случае тебя все равно нашпигуют аугментикой, просто ты уже не сможешь об этом пожалеть. Сейчас у тебя есть выбор, и в твоих руках хотя бы часть твоего будущего. Подумай над моим предложением, Сейикеро.

Развернувшись, Тагеллай вышел за дверь, и та с глухим металлическим хлопком закрылась. Теперь тишину нарушал только мерный гул вентиляции под потолком и потрескивание старой лампы, единственного источника освещения в полупустой камере. Сейикеро откинулся на спинку стула, прикрывая глаза, и пошевелил затекшими от неудобной позы плечами и пальцами рук, стянутых за спиной наручниками. Сбоку зашелестело – отсыревший кусок штукатурки отвалился от трещины в шероховатой стене, и с сухим шлепком упал на пол, разбиваясь на осколки.

В воздухе все еще пахло хорошими сигаретами, и Сейикеро глубоко вдохнул, насыщая запахом уставшие легкие. Курить хотелось нестерпимо, но принять подачку от противника значило сделать первый шаг навстречу его условиям. Открыв глаза, Сейикеро снова увидел перед собой ведро. Мутная вода уже успокоилась, отражая светящуюся под потолком лампу.

Сейикеро медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь расслабить напряженные мышцы и отрешиться от ноющей боли во всем теле. Где он допустил просчет? Что оказалось слабым звеном в цепочке? Уроки Даго? Источники информации? Его собственные ошибки при выборе маршрута?

Открыв глаза, Сейикеро отрешенно уставился на отражение лампы в мутной воде. Да, в этой цепочке было одно слабое звено.

Ниола.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Гейрбагу (киаварск. hejer-bagu, дословно – «кровавый покойник»), персонаж киаварского городского фольклора. Согласно поверью, гейрбагу становятся те, кто был забит до смерти и вернулся, чтобы отомстить своим убийцам. Суеверные обитатели трущоб иногда рисуют или вырезают на трупе избитого предохраняющий знак.
> 
> [2] Kheintarae (кинтарэ, дословно – «старший»), почтительное обращение к самому старшему в иерархии – главарю банды или группировки, старшему в клане, главе гильдии. В зависимости от контекста и социального статуса адресата может переводиться и как «владыка», и как «пахан».


	2. Chapter 2

Воздух в легких постепенно подходил к концу.

Оба сердца почти остановились, и их редкие удары едва разгоняли кровь. Грудь постепенно начинало давить – даже сверхчеловеческому организму был нужен глоток свежего воздуха.

Стоящие впереди существа не спешили уходить, видимо, связавшись со своим командованием – из динамиков их доспехов раздавались серии звуков, странно сплетающихся в незнакомые слова.

Шрайк медленно моргнул, не выпуская противников из виду, по-прежнему не шевелясь.

Трое воинов из касты Огня, оказавшиеся слишком близко к рытвине, в которой он лежал, топтались на месте уже несколько минут, о чем-то негромко переговариваясь. Они озирались по сторонам, поводя оружием, словно ждали кого-то.

Отключив почти все системы доспеха, Шрайк лежал без движения, устроившись в воронке, оставленной взрывом снаряда. Он почти сливался со сгустившейся ночной темнотой, превращаясь в такой же не до конца остывший обломок бронированной техники, как и те, что валялись вокруг.

По крайней мере, в это хотелось верить, и, судя по всему, уловка срабатывала – стоящие рядом тау не обращали на него никакого внимания.

Шрайк следил за ними, подавляя пульсирующее в груди желание уничтожить противника.

Нет.

Не сейчас.

Усиленные авточувства доспеха уловили шелест и скрежет – и из темноты показались еще двое ксеносолдат. Они подошли ближе, о чем-то коротко переговорили с товарищами, и, заняв боевое построение, скорым шагов направились куда-то в темноту.

Шрайк выждал еще насколько минут, пока их шаги стали недосягаемыми даже для сверхмощных сенсоров доспеха, и, медленно активировав остальные системы, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Чувствительность постепенно вернулась, и Шрайк, подобравшись, поднялся с земли.

Похоже, сейчас Гвардию Ворона и ее противников объединяли схожие цели.

\- Шрайк – отделению, - тихо позвал капитан, активируя вокс-канал, - доложите обстановку.

Потрещав статикой пару секунд, вокс зашелестел в ответ негромкими и низкими голосами.

\- Сектор альфа-один, ситуация в норме. Контакта нет.

\- Сектор альфа-два, капитан. Ситуация в норме. Есть улов.

\- Сектор бета-два. Есть контакт, противник уничтожен. Ситуация в норме.

\- Сектор гамма, ситуация в норме. Продолжаем поиск.

Шрайк выждал несколько мгновений, и позвал снова:

\- Шрайк – Мелериексу, прием. Рэмас, где вы? Доложите обстановку.

Вокс сухо потрескивал и шипел, и Шрайк подкорректировал частоту, дожидаясь ответа.

\- Шрайк – Мелериексу, повторяю - доложите обстановку.

В динамике что-то щелкнуло, пару раз потрещало, и, наконец, сквозь помехи пробился голос:

\- Мелериекс – Шрайку. Мы на месте, капитан, сектор бета-один, ведем поиск. Замечен крупный отряд противника, ведут поиски выживших. Ситуация в норме. Избегаем контакта.

\- Продолжайте поиск, - Шрайк кивнул, словно Мелериекс мог его увидеть. - Без нужды не рискуйте, если они всерьез возьмутся прочесывать ваш район, уходите в сектор гамма и присоединяйтесь к Исвину до получения дальнейших указаний.

\- _Ayenn_ [1], - откликнулся вокс и умолк.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Шрайк неслышно скользнул в ночную тьму, обманчиво тихую. В воздухе висел запах гари и жженого топлива, порой темноту разгоняло беловато-желтое пламя догорающего прометия и тлеющих остовов техники. Шрайк черной тенью проскальзывал мимо обломков, замирая и сливаясь с ними, когда ему попадались поисковые отряды противника.

На сегодня с них хватит боев.

Сейчас есть цель поважнее.

 

\- Шрайк, это чистой воды безумие, - Скраундер, старший апотекарий Третьей роты, покачал головой и принялся с демонстративным шелестом вскрывать свежую упаковку с ампулами.

\- Чистой воды безумие – это оставлять такое количество прогеноидов на поле боя, - ответил Шрайк, скрестив руки на груди. - Рови, разве твой долг апотекария не велит тебе принимать все меры по обеспечению будущего ордена?

\- Вот только не надо давить мне на чувство долга, - фыркнул апотекарий, вытаскивая из упаковки обойму ампул и вставляя ее в разъем инъектора. - Конечно, мой долг апотекария с тобой абсолютно солидарен, а вот здравый смысл, жизненный опыт и логика подсказывают, что лучше привязать тебя к какому-нибудь танку и не лишать оставшихся бойцов Третьей роты их командира. Мы только что похоронили Северакса, Кайваан. Мы не можем потерять еще и тебя.

\- Объективно говоря, Северакса мы еще не похоронили, - заметил Шрайк, - его останки так до сих пор и не нашли. Выстрел был в упор, и тело основательно разорвало – очевидцы утверждают, что его разнесло напополам вместе с доспехом. Доспехи жаль, - он раздумчиво повернулся в сторону горизонта, где над каньоном поднимались сероватые столбы дыма, - хорошие доспехи были, реликтовые…

\- С каждым днем твои шутки становятся все более невыносимыми, - Скраундер защелкнул крепления инъектора, закрепляя его на запястье.

\- Кто говорит, что я шучу? – Шрайк поднял бровь, без тени смущения выдержав укоризненный взгляд апотекария. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Скраундер не выдержал первым, вздохнув и снова покачав головой.

\- Я против этого риска, Кайваан. У меня и так достаточно работы, - он кивнул назад, указывая на развернутый прямо на месте полевой апотекарион. Помимо дух растянутых шатров, откуда то и дело кто-нибудь выходил или, наоборот, заходил, носилки и койки из подручных материалов раскинулись прямо на земле. Между ними сновали апотекарии в перепачканных доспехах, медицинские сервиторы и те братья, чьи раны позволяли помочь с мелкой, не требующей специальных знаний работой.

Шрайк нахмурился, глядя, как на расстеленном прямо на земле куске брезента раскладывают безвольное тело, покрытое запекшейся кровью и грязью. Оно шевельнулось и застонало, когда с него принялись стаскивать доспех, прилипший к израненному телу.

Сбоку зашуршало и щелкнуло – Скраундер подсоединил к одной из серворук нартециума новую, поблескивающую полированным жалом насадку.

\- Рови, я прошу тебя в последний раз, - проговорил Шрайк, оборачиваясь. - Я потерял две трети своей роты.

Апотекарий поджал губы, регулируя положение насадки.

\- Мы собрали достаточно корвий, чтобы почтить их память.

\- И что с того? Еще ни одна из закопанных на Киаваре корвий на моей памяти не проросла! – рявкнул Шрайк, теряя терпение.

Скраундер тяжело вздохнул, как будто собирался подписать разрешение на Экстерминатус, и ткнул пальцем в один из ящиков.

\- Демоны с тобой, Шрайк, делай, что хочешь. Но если тебя убьют – домой не возвращайся.

Шрайк благодарно кивнул, и, забрав указанный ящик, направился прочь.

Его командное отделение в полном составе дожидалось у одного из транспортников. Некоторые расселись прямо на земле, кто-то привалился спиной к испачканному боку бронированной машины, но, когда Шрайк подошел ближе, все они поднялись, выпрямляя спины, и выстроились, ожидая распоряжений. Опустив ящик на землю, капитан открыл его крышку, рассматривая упакованные сменные редукторы.

\- Работа предстоит кропотливая и рискованная, - заговорил Шрайк, поднимая глаза, - действовать необходимо быстро и слаженно, в нашем распоряжении всего несколько часов. Возвращаться потом будет уже поздно. Поэтому тем, кто ранен, устал или испытывает технические трудности с доспехом, следует остаться в лагере.

Он обвел взглядом подчиненных, ожидая ответа.

\- Мы готовы, капитан, - сказал за всех сержант Рэмас Мелериекс, шагнув вперед, - каждый из нас сделает все возможное.

Шрайк кивнул в ответ и вытащил из ящика редуктор.

\- Готовность «бета». Выдвигаемся через полчаса, когда начнет темнеть.

 

Сумерки, сгущающиеся над траншеями Денечая, превращали обломки зданий и остовы подбитой техники в мифических чудовищ. Из низин со стороны реки наползал туман, перемешивающийся с дымом и висящей в воздухе пылью. Три месяца ожесточенных боев изуродовали Префекцию, превратив ее поверхность в руины. Изломанная и изувеченная, эта планета походила на солдата Имперской Гвардии, верная служба которого не принесла ему ничего, кроме чудовищных ран, лишив его человеческого облика, оставив его слабым и немощным, вынужденным выживать, брошенным ушедшими вперед товарищами.

Третья Сфера Экспансии Тау столкнулась с ожесточенным сопротивлением. Рассчитывавшие на легкую победу синекожие споткнулись после нескольких триумфальных шагов, увязнув в кровопролитных боях, расплачиваясь за то, что недооценили военную мощь Империума.

Но они были не единственными, кто недооценил противника.

Сегодняшний день отнял слишком много жизней – с обеих сторон.

Шрайк вел свое отделение вдоль траншей, минуя брошенные огневые точки, скрываясь в тени догорающих бронетранспортеров и уничтоженных укреплений. После ожесточенной грызни обе армии расползлись в стороны, забились каждая в свой угол, и теперь пытались отдышаться и зализать раны.

Местность, в которой провела большую часть дня Третья рота, располагалась в низине, и изрывшие ее траншеи заволокло туманом и дымом.

\- …Основная территория поисков – квадрат двадцать восемь-дельта-сорок три, - сообщил Шрайк во время финального инструктажа своего отделения. - Делим на четыре части, на каждый сектор по двое бойцов, для сбора прогеноидов и прикрытия. Здесь, в устье между каналами, край квадрата двадцать девять-дельта-четырнадцать, на время поисковой операции обозначенный как сектор гамма. Атерис, Исвин, оставляю его на вас. В случае потери контакта с остальным отделением возвращайтесь через северную гряду в лагерь.

Оба Гвардейца Ворона слаженно кивнули.

\- Что насчет вас, сэр? – поинтересовался сержант Кераан, закрепляя редуктор в набедренном креплении.

\- На мне юго-восточные траншеи и прилегающие к ним огневые точки, - ответил Шрайк.

\- Вы пойдете один, капитан? – рассматривающий карту Мелериекс поднял глаза.

\- Я всегда работаю один, - откликнулся Шрайк. - Если со мной что-то случится, остатки Третьей роты переходят под твое командование, Рэмас. Дальше разберетесь. Если брат-сержант Мелериекс погибнет тоже, - добавил он, обращаясь ко всем остальным, - то оставшиеся подразделения уходят под командование капитана Солари. Я оставил все необходимые распоряжения на этот случай. Однако, - добавил он, невесело усмехнувшись, - я настоятельно рекомендую всем вернуться целыми и невредимыми. Как справедливо заметил наш брат-апотекарий, если вас убьют, домой можете не возвращаться. Вопросы есть?

\- Нет, сэр! – слаженно откликнулся отряд. Шрайк протянул руку, и поверх нее одна за другой легли ладони его подчиненных – последнее рукопожатие перед вылазкой, ритуал на удачу, скрепляющий братские узы.

Одиннадцать теней выскользнули из лагеря и устремились прочь, в хмурые, воняющие жженым топливом сумерки.

Одна за другой они соскользнули вниз, в густой белесый туман, и, спустившись в одну из траншей, потекли вперед, в сложную систему окопов, словно когтями рассекших Денечайскую низину.

Дойдя до развилки, тени слаженно разбились на пары и бесшумно направились в разные стороны.

Оставшись один, Шрайк забрался по осыпающемся краю окопа наверх, осторожно выглядывая. С реки налетел сырой и холодный ветер, разгоняющий гарь и нагоняющий вместо нее плотный белый туман. Перед глазами мелькали иконки автоопределения целей – в тумане, невидимые простому глазу, прятались крупные теплые объекты, неподвижно лежащие на одном месте – останки колонны бронетехники, угодившей под обстрел.

Шрайк выбрался из канавы, и быстрым шагом углубился в туман.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Есть!» (киаварск.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ниола.

Худое, бледное человеческое существо с большими светлыми глазами. В ней не было ничего привлекательного – ничего, что можно было бы противопоставить рэйкатти[1], в изобилии встречающихся в коридорах, когда рабочие возвращались со смен, ничего, за что мог бы зацепиться взгляд, ничего, что могло бы привлечь к ней внимание богатых покровителей. Белесый росток, никогда не видевший солнца и нормальной пищи, один из тысяч пробивающихся сквозь темноту нижних уровней Каорны. Тонкая, хрупкая, она сгодилась бы только для того, чтобы один раз удовлетворить сиюминутную похоть и вышвырнуть ее, как сломанную игрушку.

Она посмотрела на Сейикеро из темного угла, невесть как умудрившись забиться между ящиков, размазывая по лицу слезы. В больших светлых глазах плескался ужас, мешающийся с рабской покорностью. Она знала, что ее ждет, и была готова к этому. Она не хотела умирать, но не собиралась его останавливать.

Каорна сломала ее, как сломала миллионы других.

И в тот момент Сейикеро ощутил на языке горьковатый привкус отвращения. Он уже видел такой взгляд однажды.

Так смотрела его мать на того человека, который приходил к ней, когда Сейикеро был совсем еще ребенком и носил совсем другое имя. Он не знал своего отца и был слишком мал, чтобы спрашивать, но уже достаточно подрос, чтобы что-то понимать. Приходивший к его матери человек почти всегда был пьян, зол, и нередко бил ее – и мать смотрела на него точно так же.

На Сейикеро, прячущегося в темном углу, этот человек не обращал никакого внимания, а мать в те моменты вела себя так, словно его не существует. Она не смотрела в тот угол, где прятался ее сын, и уходила прочь, уводя за собой приходящего мужчину.

Сейикеро боялся, что однажды она уйдет с ним насовсем, и больше не вернется. Он каждый раз давил желание выйти из угла и крикнуть ей, но каждый раз страх перед этим странным, злым человеком останавливал его.

А однажды он не пришел. Услышав тяжелые шаги по металлической лестнице, идущие к их двери, Сейикеро привычно спрятался в угол. Лицо матери снова приобрело то отсутствующее выражение, словно она и забыла о том, что у нее есть сын. Сейикеро каждый раз гадал – забывает ли она на самом деле, или просто делает вид?

Но на пороге оказался не он. Вошедший человек был выше ростом, шире в плечах, и его резкое, суровое лицо с короткой темной бородой, выглядело столь жестоким, что Сейикеро испуганно сжался в углу. Когда этот человек шагнул в дверной проем, он словно закрыл его собой весь, и в каморе стало темнее. Отрешенное лицо матери стало испуганным, и Сейикеро подумал, что этого страшного человека прислал тот мужчина. Он узнал о том, что мать прятала сына, и прислал его, чтобы найти Сейикеро и убить их обоих.

Но неожиданный гость заговорил – тихо и глухо, словно давно не говорил с живыми людьми. Он что-то говорил, мать кивала, почти не отвечая ему. Он поманил ее рукой, и она замешкалась – и бросила испуганный, растерянный взгляд в сторону темного угла, первый раз за все то время, что Сейикеро прятался там.

И он понял – она должна уйти с этим человеком. Она сейчас уйдет. Насовсем. Она уйдет и оставит его здесь.

Он выскочил из своего убежища и бросился к ней. На лице вошедшего обозначилось странное выражение – удивления и как будто бы брезгливости. Мать посмотрела на него, и ее взгляд был таким же растерянным и умоляющим. Сейикеро чувствовал, что она боится отказа – но еще сильнее она боится, что он уйдет и оставит ее здесь.

Мужчина посмотрел на нее – долгим, оценивающим взглядом, - и кивнул. Мать подхватила Сейикеро на руки и, когда гость развернулся и вышел, не оглядываясь, поспешила следом.

Больше они никогда не возвращались в каморку в рабочем секторе.

Так в жизни Сейикеро и его матери появился Даго[2].

 

Они спустились на несколько уровней ниже – туда, где заканчивались рабочие кварталы, где не действовали официальные законы Империума, куда не было доступа властям Каорны.

Туда, где начиналась настоящая киаварская жизнь, с ее проверенными временем законами.

Удивительным образом в трущобах под рабочими уровнями оказалось надежнее и безопаснее, чем наверху. Здесь каждый был сам за себя, здесь не принято было жаловаться друг другу на жизнь, как это часто делали работяги, собираясь после смен за бутылкой дешевого пойла. Но здесь помогали друг другу тогда, когда это касалось всех. Здесь помогали тушить возгорания и заделывать протекшие трубы, не дожидаясь официальных бригад, здесь не надо было ждать, когда медики рабочего квартала соизволят спуститься на жилые уровни, закончив с осмотром рабочих. На руках рабочих держалась вся Каорна, и никому не было дела до того, что будет с нахлебниками. В трущобах один заболевший мог принести несчастье и остальным, и когда кому-то стоило заболеть, одноглазый Мевар, старый медик, некогда служивший в Гвардии, выбирался из своего логова и приходил к больному.

Здесь не давали умереть – но и не помогали жить. Здесь работало право сильного, быстрого и умного. Здесь слабые должны были уметь прятаться, а сильные – нападать.

Сейикеро научился делать и то, и другое.

Изо дня в день Даго учил его тому, что могло сделать его полезным. Здесь как нигде понимали, как и кому нужно приносить пользу, чтобы иметь свой кусок хлеба.

Даго был строгим учителем, но Сейикеро оказался способным учеником. День за днем он осваивал все то, чему мог научить его наставник. Пока он был маленьким и слабым, он учился скрываться, вычисляя траекторию погони, запутывать следы, ускользая от противника, проникать в труднодоступные места, используя малый рост и вес. Становясь старше и сильнее, Сейикеро постепенно превращался из добычи в хищника, учась убивать с одного удара, выбирать оптимальный момент для нападения, использовать ловкость, разницу в габаритах и возможности окружающей его среды.

Но до определенного момента Сейикеро не выпадало шансов проверить свои умения на практике. Даго часто давал ему небольшие задания, но все они в основном были связаны со скрытым проникновением и добычей разных вещей, и мальчишке ни разу не пришлось вступать в открытый бой. Даго словно берег его для чего-то другого.

Чем же занимается он сам, Сейикеро не знал и не спрашивал. Даго часто уходил по вечерам, возвращаясь только под утро, а иногда мог отсутствовать по нескольку дней. Однажды его не было почти две недели, и тогда Сейикеро первый раз увидел, как его мать плачет. Похоже, она думала, что он уже уснул – лежанка Сейикеро располагалась наверху, в нише над каморой Даго, в коробе от большого вентиляционного винта. Сам винт из короба уже давно был вытащен, труба надежно заделана решеткой, сквозь которую иногда было слышно писк и копошение, и этот короб Сейикеро облюбовал себе в качестве гнезда. Он забирался туда по приставной лестнице, обустраиваясь в ворохе старых покрывал, и спал до самого утра, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит внизу. Но в ту ночь он долго лежал без сна, слушая, как тихо всхлипывает внизу мать, и думал, что они будут делать, если Даго не вернется.

Он вернулся – спустя несколько долгих дней, покрытый грязью и кровью. Он ничего не сказал, да его ни о чем и не спрашивали.

В трущобах Каорны не задавали лишних вопросов.

На несколько дней Даго пришлось затаиться в каморе, пока его раны не заживут, и те дни надолго запомнились Сейикеро странным чувством тепла и спокойствия. Дни Даго проводил с ним, рассказывая о важных вещах и уча нехитрым премудростям трущобной жизни, пока раны не позволяли как следует отрабатывать приемы ближнего боя, а по ночам Сейикеро слышал со своей лежанки, как тихо и хрипло стонет его мать в объятиях крепких рук его наставника.

И это было… правильно.

Она была не одна, она была с ним, ее было, кому защитить, пока Сейикеро еще не повзрослел в достаточной степени. Даго никогда не ухаживал за ней – по крайней мере так, как это понимали здесь. Он не приносил ей подарков, не совершал ради нее глупых поступков, он не проявлял нежности и не целовал ее напоказ. Он просто был рядом, могучей тенью, непробиваемой стеной. Сейикеро думалось иногда, что, может быть, именно Даго и убил того страшного пьяного человека из его детства, и поэтому тот с тех пор не возвращался.

А может быть и нет – но Даго сможет защитить его мать, пока сам Сейикеро не повзрослеет достаточно, чтобы убить любого.

В один из тех вечеров, пока Даго отсиживался в своей норе, они с Сейикеро сидели у самого входа. Мальчик учился крутить нож, изредка ставя его острием на самую подушечку пальца. Даго считал это полезной тренировкой для пальцев, и Сейикеро не возражал – ощущение уверенно порхающего в пальцах ножа успокаивало.

В какой-то момент мать вышла к ним, отдернув полог, и поставила перед ними две миски с похлебкой. Она легонько потрепала сына по коротко стриженым белесым волосам и снова скрылась в каморе. Даго молча взял миску, и принялся зачерпывать варево гнутой металлической ложкой.

\- Ты не любишь ее, - неожиданно для себя самого сказал Сейикеро.

\- Похлебку? – ровно уточнил Даго, не поворачиваясь.

\- Мою мать.

\- Не люблю. Но для того, чтобы спать с ней и защищать ее, ее не обязательно любить.

Сейикеро взял свою миску и задумчиво посмотрел на свое отражение в мутной поверхности.

\- Любовь делает человека близким, - продолжил Даго, отправив в рот еще одну ложку похлебки. - А близкие люди – это брешь в твоей обороне. Они делают тебя слабее и позволяют тобой управлять. Однажды это может стоить тебе жизни.

\- Тогда почему ты защищаешь ее? – спросил Сейикеро.

\- Потому что она нуждается в защите, - просто ответил Даго и больше не проронил ни слова.

Сейикеро ничего не сказал тогда на это, но Даго и не требовал ответа. Он не учил и не наставлял, он всего лишь подтверждал очевидный факт. В трущобах Каорны не было места любви, как не было места любой другой роскоши, доступной обитателям верхних уровней улья.

 

Ему минуло десять терранских лет, когда его нож первый раз хлебнул крови. Сейикеро был еще слишком мал, чтобы становиться полноценным охотником, но уже достаточно много умел, чтобы не оставаться добычей. Даго учил его использовать имеющиеся ресурсы – и Сейикеро обнаружил, что победа может не зависеть ни от роста, ни от возраста.

Он научился прятаться в темноте, скрывая бледную кожу под черной тканью. Коротко остриженные белесые волосы мальчишка прятал под капюшоном, нижняя половина лица его была закрыта повязкой, а верхнюю он замазывал фабричной копотью, превращаясь в безликую черную тень. Неподвижно замирая в тени, Сейикеро становился полностью невидим для человеческого глаза.

И тогда он наносил удар.

Он спрыгивал сверху, ударяя пятками по плечам своей жертвы, заставляя ее согнуться – небольшого веса его худощавого тела и эффекта внезапности вполне хватало, чтобы дезориентировать противника на несколько секунд, - и вонзал зажатые в кулаках ножи в основание шеи. Оттолкнуться, выдергивая лезвия, ударить еще раз, для верности – и скрыться в тенях коридоров, не оставляя следов, забиться в щель, в которую не пролез бы крепкий и взрослый мужчина.

И вскоре о нем заговорили.

Его не знали в лицо, не знали, кто обучил его, не знали, сколько ему лет, и только тихим шепотом произносили свистящее, певучее имя, которое ему дали те, кто сталкивался со следами его преступлений.

_Sejikhero. **[3]**_

Маленькая опасная тварь, нападающая на своих жертв в темноте.

А позже, когда Сейикеро сравнялось двенадцать, судьба свела его с Кефой.

 

Даго снова надолго пропал тогда – его не было почти десять дней. Сейикеро уже не боялся – он достаточно вырос и многое умел, чтобы прокормить себя и мать, и чтобы защитить их обоих. Но Даго снова вернулся, как возвращался всегда. Поздно ночью он пришел в их камору, в пропитанной кровью куртке. Старый Мевар пришел по первому зову, и, увидев, во что превратилось плечо Даго, покачал головой и сказал, что тот вполне мог остаться без руки. Мевар провозился с ним до самого утра, и когда он ушел, получив положенную мзду, Даго поманил Сейикеро к себе. Паренек с готовностью спустился из своего гнезда и уселся рядом с наставником.

\- Похоже, с этого дня мои возможности будут сильно ограничены, - хмуро сказал Даго, шевеля на пробу пальцами раненой руки и морщась от боли, - а значит, тебе следует кое с кем поговорить.

Тем же вечером они выбрались из каморы, и отправились куда-то наверх. Сейикеро на мгновение подумалось, что они возвращаются на рабочие уровни, но Даго повел его дальше, выше – и там было светлее.

Так Сейикеро первый раз покинул тоннели трущоб Каорны и оказался снаружи – там, где испещренные окнами, проемами и решетками стены улья уходили вверх, соединяясь многочисленными мостами. Сейикеро на мгновение остановился, задирая голову, но сияющие тысячами огней стены на самом верху терялись в ало-оранжевом тумане.

Воздух здесь был куда более влажным, чем в тоннелях, он был холоднее и пах сумасшедшим коктейлем из паров, дыма от лхо всех сортов, паленого мусора и отработанного топлива. Он звенел от шума, висящего над головой напряжения, человеческой спешки и мерного гудения многочисленных вентиляций и проводов. Между стенами торчали полупрозрачные трубы, в которых то и дело с грохотом проносилось что-то длинное и темное. Сейикеро видел сквозь мутное покрытие, как блестят габаритные огни составов, проходящих по трубам. Везли ли они людей или груз, было не разглядеть.

Один мостик проходил над самой трубой, и Сейикеро почувствовал, как под ногами завибрировало, когда по трубе с грохотом проехало нечто длинное и тяжело нагруженное.

Они шли довольно долго, поднимаясь все выше и выше, один за другим пересекая мосты и подъемники – и затем снова свернули в темный коридор, уходящий куда-то вниз.

Но там начинались совсем другие трущобы. Бывший заводской сектор, чьи механизмы давно издохли, теперь снова ожил, когда на место машин пришли люди.

Там в одной из каморок их ждал человек, в чьей власти было бы выкупить половину трущоб Каорны – и получить на сдачу пару заводских окраин.

Кефа Каллиарис, один из отцов Каорны.

В руках клана Каллиарис находилось снабжение провиантом и медикаментами рабочих с заводов Каорны, и поговаривали, что кто-то из выходцев из этого клана входит в состав официального правительства.

О талантах Сейикеро Кефа оказался наслышан, хотя к слухам о «неуловимом хищнике из теней» относился с обоснованным скепсисом. Тем не менее, он внимательно выслушал Даго, принимая его рекомендации как должное. Как после узнал Сейикеро, Кефа опасался, что Даго переметнется к клану Тагеллай, способному помочь ему восстановиться после травмы и снова вернуться к полноценной работе. Такой оборот Кефу, понятное дело, не устраивал. Но Даго не ушел, сохранив верность прежнему работодателю, и в качестве ответной услуги Кефа принял Сейикеро под свое покровительство.

С тех пор жизни Сейикеро стала сложнее, но вместе с тем насыщеннее и интереснее. Он стал чаще покидать трущобы Каорны, выбираясь в заводские сектора, поднимался несколькими уровнями выше. Он узнал, что алый туман над головой, в котором тонули верхние этажи зданий, не всегда бывает таким ярким и алым. Иногда он бывает белесым, иногда – сероватым, а порой, особенно ночью, он погасал, и тогда здания тонули в темноте.

Почти два года Сейикеро занимался тем, чему его обучил Даго. Он проникал туда, куда не могли проникнуть другие, доставал то, что слишком хорошо охранялось, он устраивал диверсии конкурентам клана Каллиарис, убивал и запутывал следы.

Кефа был им доволен.

Даго ничего не говорил, но Сейикеро видел порой в его глазах если не гордость, то удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы.

И когда Кефе понадобился толковый человек для серьезного задания, он, не раздумывая, вызвал к себе Сейикеро.

Глава клана Каллиарис относился к тому типу отцов Каорны, которые пробились достаточно высоко, чтобы начать ставить разум выше грубой силы. Кефа ценил тонкие методы, и предпочитал точечные, но эффективные уколы в самое сердце системы, вместо того, чтобы наносить грубый удар, травмирующий только ее края. Поэтому там, где другой уничтожил бы завод противника несколькими взрывами, нанеся ему обширный, но поправимый ущерб, Кефа предпочел сыграть осторожнее.

Задачей Сейикеро было проникновение на территорию завода по производству медицинской аугментики, принадлежащей клану Тагеллай, и внесение, как назвал это сам Кефа, «некоторых коррективов» в его работу. Услугами завода Тагеллай пользовались не только официальные медицинские учреждения Каорны, но и представители других кланов, и, по слухам, даже Имперская Гвардия. После внесения коррективов завод еще некоторое время должен был выпускать партии протезов с неприятным, но трудно обнаружимым браком, превращавшим их в бомбы замедленного действия. Удар по качеству, по репутации, по связям – по всему тому, что так сложно завести, так легко потерять и так тяжело восстановить, - вот что предпочитал Кефа.

Сейикеро выполнил свою работу так же, как выполнял ее всегда – быстро, тихо и эффективно.

Ему даже не пришлось убивать – он умудрился проскользнуть на территорию завода, выполнить свою задачу, и уйти незамеченным как раз в то время, когда смена подходила к концу.

Выбравшись с территории завода, он юркнул в привычную ему тень, избегая основных пешеходных коридоров, и направился прочь, обратно в родные трущобы.

По коридорам и мосткам сновали рабочие – одни возвращались со смены, другие спешили заступить на нее, в воздухе висел гул голосов и грохот ботинок по металлическим поверхностям. Сейикеро старался не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, выбирая обходные пути, но у одного из поворотов замешкался – у самого выхода из погрузочной зоны группа рабочих возилась с забарахлившим сервитором. Они громко ругались, споря, оттащить его к ремонтникам, починить на месте, или попросту столкнуть вниз и запросить нового. Сейикеро скользнул в тень контейнеров, дожидаясь, пока они разойдутся.

Их громкие голоса заглушали остальные звуки, но тренированный слух Сейикеро позволил ему различить тихий писк и шелест где-то позади. Он машинально обернулся – то, что могло быть обычной крысой, вполне могло оказаться и потенциальным противником, - и увидел кучу рваного тряпья и спутанных волос, свернувшуюся в темном углу. Сейикеро шагнул ближе, присматриваясь. Тварь, сначала показавшаяся ему похожей на мутанта из подулья, подняла голову – и Сейикеро увидел бледное, заплаканное лицо с огромными светлыми глазами.

Существо оказалось девчонкой, совсем молоденькой, не старше самого Сейикеро. На ее левой скуле темнел синяк, а на разорванной одежде была кровь. Девчонка мелко дрожала и всхлипывала, явно стараясь не шуметь.

Сейикеро вытащил нож и взвесил его в руке. Ему следовало убрать ее – она увидела его, а лишние свидетели ему были совершенно ни к чему.

Девочка увидела нож в его руке и подобралась, ненадолго перестав всхлипывать, но не предприняла никаких попыток, чтобы убежать или защититься. В ее глазах плескался страх – и в то же время смирение и покорность.

Она поняла, что сейчас он убьет ее. Она не хотела умирать.

Но смирилась.

Совсем как мать Сейикеро, признавая силу стоящего перед ней человека.

Сжав в кулаке нож, юноша подошел ближе, глядя в большие светлые глаза.

\- Вставай, - велел он, протягивая руку. Девочка сжалась, глядя на его пальцы.

\- Вставай, - повторил он, не двигаясь и не убирая руки, - я выведу тебя отсюда. Ты можешь идти?

Она неловко завозилась, видимо, ослабев от слез и того, что стало их причиной, и, помедлив, ухватилась за его руку. Сейикеро сжал ее дрожащие холодные пальцы и повел прочь, к одному из коридоров.

 

Он довел ее до самых трущоб, не разжимая руки. Несколько раз он собирался разжать пальцы и сказать, чтобы дальше она шла сама – куда пожелает. И каждый раз удерживался, понимая, что ей вряд ли есть, куда идти. Даже если и было - раз она не вернулась туда сразу же, значит, ей нечего там делать.

Он привел ее в родную камору, и, отодвинув полог, решительно завел внутрь. Сидящий за столом Даго поднял голову, смерив взглядом вошедших, и несколько долгих мгновений они с Сейикеро смотрели друг другу в глаза. Даго первым отвел взгляд, и, повернувшись в сторону угла, где хлопотала над похлебкой мать Сейикеро, ровно позвал:

\- Найя! Поставь на стол еще одну тарелку.

Та на мгновение обернулась, и, заметив нежданную гостью, молча достала еще одну миску из ящика.

Сейикеро довел девочку до лестницы, ведущей в его гнездо, и кивком велел ей забираться первой. Пока она карабкалась наверх, Сейикеро выудил из вороха тряпья еще одно покрывало, и, закинув его на плечо, забрался следом.

\- Держи, - протянул он покрывало девочке. Та осторожно забрала его, заматываясь, словно в кокон, и сжалась в самом углу, прижимаясь спиной к решетке.

\- От решетки отползи, там иногда крысы через дырки достают, - бросил Сейикеро, стаскивая с лица надоевшую повязку и сбрасывая на плечи капюшон. Проведя руками по голове, он взлохматил короткие волосы и вытянулся на своей лежанке. Его гостья по-прежнему сидела в углу, скукожившись у решетки. Сейикеро слышал, как она старается тише дышать.

\- Я тебя не съем, - проговорил он, не открывая глаз. - Разбуди меня, когда будет готов ужин.

Девочка не ответила, и, кажется, даже не пошевелилась. Сейикеро глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, расслабляя уставшие мышцы, и поудобнее разлегся на лежанке.

\- Эй, - позвал он, открывая на мгновение глаза, - тебя хоть как зовут-то?

Девочка недоверчиво нахмурилась, словно не ожидала, что такие вещи могут быть ему интересны.

Сейикеро снова закрыл глаза, и уже почти задремал, когда услышал тихий голос:

\- Ниола.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Raekattie (киаварск. «поедательницы тоски»), проститутки, обслуживающие рабочих с тяжелых и опасных предприятий в городах-ульях, т.н. «помогающие снять стресс». В иерархии киаварских жриц любви занимают одну из низших ступеней.
> 
> [2] Dago (киаварск.) - «крепкий человек», «человек с сильными руками».
> 
> [3] Сокращенный вариант от sejikherasaan -  название хищной птицы вида Lanius tenebrarum (семейство Laniidae), гнездящейся по краям городов-ульев в трещинах в стенах и вентиляционных отдушинах, охотящейся преимущественно по ночам.


	4. Chapter 4

Со стороны реки снова налетел ветерок, принесший запах отсыревшей земли. Он постепенно разгонял туман, и монструозные силуэты, темнеющие поодаль, стали приобретать более четкие формы. Где-то впереди, далеко на горизонте, виднелось зарево – что-то все еще догорало, судя по всему. Дальше мерцали тусклые огни, то исчезая, то загораясь снова.

Над головой загудело, и Шрайк замер, поднимая взгляд. Флайер противника пронесся над низиной и устремился дальше, в сторону огней, сияющих над горизонтом. По всей видимости, он не сопровождал поисковые группы, а просто пролетал мимо, зная, что в низине сейчас относительно безопасно – но расслабляться в любом случае не стоило.

Туман постепенно рассеивался. Отчасти это облегчало задачу, улучшая видимость, но, с другой стороны, лишало Гвардейцев Ворона дополнительного прикрытия.

Хроно успел отсчитать порядка получаса с начала миссии, прежде чем Шрайк сумел добраться до нужного района. Юго-восточные траншеи Денечайской низины еще тонули в клубах тумана, но с каждым порывом ветра он все быстрее рассеивался.

Шрайк настроил визор, совмещая несколько режимов одновременно, и темная ночь превратилась в чужеродный пейзаж, расцветая невозможными красками, запестрев целеуказателями. Контрастные тона ночного режима совместились с тепловыми датчиками, приобретая странные оттенки.

Среди камней и земли обнаружились многочисленные обломки и осколки пластали и керамита. Один из таких обломков оказался оторванной ногой в бронированном сабатоне. Шрайк опустился на колено, рассматривая находку. Черный керамит был покрыт землей и кровью, сквозь которые едва заметно пробивался белый геральдический ворон.

Следов попадания снаряда или взрыва гранаты не было, значит, владелец ноги лишился своей конечности благодаря чужому выстрелу.

Тело обнаружилось рядом, в ближайшей траншее. Оно было лишено головы и левой руки, но торс был практически цел. Шрайк нахмурился, рассматривая регалии на остатках доспеха.

Сержант Итарек из восьмого отделения. Оно перестало выходить на связь в самом начале боя, и скауты, отправленные в тот район, подтвердили, что выживших нет. Судя по обрывкам разговоров, они были первыми, кто угодил в засаду Тени Солнца, и, похоже, командирша ксеносов и сопровождающий ее отряд разобрались с противником довольно быстро.

Шрайк глубоко вдохнул, отгоняя накатившую злость, и медленно выдохнул.

Не сейчас.

Отцепив от набедренного крепления редуктор, он отыскал нужный разъем на доспехах, и, отщелкнув тонкую иглу тестера, вогнал редуктор в разъем. Спустя пару секунд негромкого гудения тестер тихо щелкнул и подмигнул зеленоватым светодиодом.

Активировав извлекатель, Шрайк вогнал его в лежащий перед ним торс. Сверло с треском прогрызло керамитовый нагрудник, затем треск и жужжание сменились влажным чавканьем разрезаемой плоти. Сверло раскрылось лепестками, щелкнуло и снова чавкнуло, словно хищник, выедающий из своей жертвы лакомый кусок. Насытившись, редуктор свернул лепестки сверла, и сыто щелкнул, вгоняя в паз следующую капсулу.

Шрайк закрепил его на бедре и направился дальше.

Далеко уходить не пришлось – бой, судя по всему, был недолгим, но отчаянным. Бойцы восьмого отделения – вернее, то, что от них осталось, - обнаружились в той же траншее. Осколки доспехов были покрыты гарью и спекшейся землей, и извлечь прогеноиды удалось только из пары тел, сохранившихся в достаточной степени.

Характер повреждений указывал на то, что здесь поработала мельта-пушка – судя по всему, Тень Солнца и вправду пришла с этой стороны, высадившись на юго-востоке низины.

Впрочем, теперь это уже не важно.

Закончив с последним уцелевшим телом, Шрайк собрался было подняться на ноги – и помедлил, заметив белеющее у самого колена нечто, почти утонувшее в земле. Он разгреб землю, вытаскивая сияющую в ночном режиме визора вещицу – и следом за ней потянулось еще несколько. Белесая подвеска оказалась покрытым грязью вороньим черепом, вместе с пятью такими же черепами и парой алых бусин болтающимся на шнурке.

Найденная корвия принадлежала брату Ару Витани, совсем молодому пареньку, недавно присоединившемуся к бойцам Третьей роты. Ар был очень перспективным мальчишкой, покинувшим штурмовую Девятую перед самой отправкой Третьей в Дамоклов залив.

Первая же серьезная битва стала для него последней.

Шрайк отряхнул плетенку от земли, проверяя целостность шнурка, и прицепил к поясу собственного доспеха. Закрепив редуктор на прежнем месте, он скользнул прочь, в сырую темноту ночи.

Туман уже совсем растянуло, на небе зарозовела растущая луна, как будто ровно разрезанная пополам. Ее свет подкрасил низину, четче обрисовав тени, высветив рытвины и существенно сократив количество доступных укрытий. 

Чем дальше на юг уходил капитан, тем чаще ему приходилось покидать траншеи и выбираться наверх – окопы были завалены останками тел бойцов Астра Милитарум, перемешивающихся с телами тау. Здесь, на южных склонах, бои были отчаяннее – сюда стягивались основные силы, удерживающие подступы к каньону и оборонительным сооружениям выше по течению.

Сюда, согласно плану магистра, предполагалось оттянуть большую часть подразделений: тактическая значимость этого квадрата, удобные подступы для атаки, дополнительные пути для отступления, несколько подходящих точек для обороны – любой мало-мальски разбирающийся в тактике командир должен был выбрать это место для разворачивания огневой позиции. Тень Солнца считала командование противника предсказуемым, а, следовательно, должна была подумать, что именно так они и поступят. Она должна была прийти сюда, чтобы нанести решающий удар, считая, что найдет здесь вражеского командира.

Шрайк мрачно улыбнулся под шлемом.

За исключением финального акта, план Северакса был разыгран, как по нотам. Проклятая тау позволила магистру Гвардии Ворона недолгий миг торжества и упоительного ощущения своей правоты.

Что ж. Вполне достойный последний подарок.

Рядом полыхнуло, и разноцветный пейзаж засиял ярче. Шрайк метнулся в сторону траншеи, прячась среди груды тел, переключая визор в обычный ночной режим. Изображение перед глазами стало черно-белым, лишившись буйства красок.

Над низиной, обшаривая землю двумя мощными фонарями, медленно пролетел флайер противника.

Замерев в мешанине трупов, Шрайк дождался, пока флайер пройдет дальше. Следом послышался топот множества ног, и вдоль траншеи, в которой прятался капитан, прошагал целый отряд воинов касты Огня. Их было около двух десятков, тяжело вооруженных, и они двигались, не скрываясь.

Искали ли они что-то свое, или же кто-то из Гвардейцев Ворона был обнаружен?

Дождавшись, когда отряд пройдет мимо, Шрайк активировал субвокальным приказом комлинк.

\- Шрайк – Крылу. Немедленно доложите обстановку. Повторяю – немедленно доложите обстановку.

\- Мелериекс – Шрайку, - мигом откликнулся вокс. - Местоположение – сектор бета-один, ситуация в норме. Обнаружено две единицы. Ведем поиск.

Вокс затрещал, и, щелкнув, тихо продолжил:

\- Исвин – Шрайку. Местоположение – сектор гамма. Ситуация в норме. Результатов нет, продолжаем поиск.

\- Кераан – Шрайку. Местоположение – сектор бета-два. Ситуация в норме. Обнаружено пять единиц. Продолжаем поиск.

Вокс снова умолк и в этот раз трещал статикой чуть дольше, чем хотелось бы.

\- Кентарек – Шрайку, - наконец, сообщил он. - Местоположение – сектор альфа-один. Контакт с группой противника. Враг полностью уничтожен, потерь с нашей стороны нет. Обнаружено десять единиц. Ситуация в норме, продолжаем поиск.

\- Отличный улов, - хмыкнул Шрайк в ответ.

\- Стараемся, капитан, - ответил вокс, и, потрещав, тут же продолжил:

\- Викаан – Шрайку. Местоположение – сектор альфа-два. Обнаружено восемь единиц. Параллельно с нами в секторе ведутся работы поисковой группой противника, капитан. Собирают раненых, ищут выживших. Это существенно затрудняет работу. Контакта пока удавалось избежать, но я сомневаюсь, что мы уложимся в расчетное время.

\- Кентарек? – позвал Шрайк.

\- На связи, сэр.

\- Закончите со своим районом – присоединяйтесь к Викаану в секторе альфа-один, если к тому времени тау оттуда уберутся. Если нет – Викаан отступает к вам до получения дальнейших указаний. В бой не вступать. Как поняли меня?

\- _Ayenn,_ \- откликнулся вокс двумя голосами одновременно и замолк.

Шрайк выбрался из траншеи и, оглядевшись по сторонам, направился вперед.

В течение следующего часа он обследовал большую часть юго-восточных траншей, но поиски почти не принесли результата – в мешанине тел и обломков техники сложно было отыскать необходимые останки, хотя обломки керамитовых наплечников и изуродованные взрывами тела несколько раз встречались Шрайку в траншеях и на изрытой взрывами земле.

Осмотрев последнее укрепление, капитан направился на восток.

 

Чем дальше он уходил, тем чаще ему встречались каменные обломки, поваленные колонны и разбитые статуи. Что здесь располагалось раньше, Шрайк понятия не имел и не особенно интересовался – к тому моменту, когда Гвардия Ворона добралась до этого района, артиллерия тау уже успела сравнять большую часть построек с землей, а местное население покинуло их еще раньше. Возводимые здесь укрепления по большей части представляли собой сваленные в кучи каменные обломки, щетинившиеся арматурой, изрешеченные выстрелами и покрытые гарью от попаданий лаз-оружия.

Шрайк на мгновение прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая в памяти события суматошного дня. Он находился в километре отсюда, когда все произошло, но получил достаточно точные отчеты от тех, кто выжил и вернулся.

Первое тело обнаружилось у колонны – изломанный доспех был согнут под неестественным углом, похоже, свалившись сверху. Шрайк перевернул его на спину, снимая с пояса редуктор, вглядываясь в бледное лицо, залитое кровью. Осколки разбитого шлема врезались в лицо, уродуя его черты.

Брат Арис Нева, ветеран, один из членов почетной гвардии магистра.

Из десятерых членов отряда осталось шестеро, и двое из них были тяжело ранены. Скраундер качал головой и отказывался давать какие-либо прогнозы.

Еще двоих Шрайк обнаружил чуть поодаль, ближе к укреплениям. Им повезло больше – их тела были почти целыми, и извлеченные прогеноиды заняли свое место в обойме использованных капсул.

Добравшись до траншеи, Шрайк спрыгнул вниз, пробираясь среди камней, рыхлой земли и тел убитых.

Первым, что он заметил, были выпирающие турбины прыжкового ранца. На фоне некрупных тел смертных ранец смотрелся деталью от истребителя, невесть как оказавшейся посреди траншеи. Шрайк подошел ближе, обходя остатки ранца, и опустился на одно колено.

Отчеты не врали – выстрел разнес тело пополам, лишив его ног. Одну руку оторвало вовсе, еще одна, неестественно вывернутая, свисала из развороченного плеча.

Шрайк откинул капюшон, закрывающий лицо убитого. Выстрел опалил волосы и обжег щеку, изуродовав некогда благородные черты.

На лице мертвого астартес застыла гримаса изумления. Черные глаза невидяще вытаращились на Шрайка.

\- Это стоило того, Корвин? – тихо спросил капитан, наклоняясь ниже. - Шестьдесят четыре боевых брата, не считая потерь у остальных рот. Нам слишком дорого обошлись твои амбиции, не находишь?

Шрайк опустил капюшон обратно на лицо убитого, словно не давая ему ответить, и осмотрел останки доспеха. Несмотря на выстрел в упор, тело сохранилось в достаточной степени – реликтовая броня защитила своего владельца, насколько это оказалось возможным. Вытащив редуктор, Шрайк подсоединил иглу тестера к опаленной груди – и индикатор приветливо моргнул зеленым цветом.

Прогеноидная железа уцелела.

Шрайк извлек ее, и, отщелкнув крышку, вытащил капсулу, рассматривая. Магистр Гвардии Ворона Корвин Северакс был выдающимся бойцом, и долгие годы вел орден к славе. Носить его прогеноид было бы величайшей честью для любого неофита.

Шрайк смерил капсулу взглядом и, бросив ее на землю, растоптал бронированным сапогом. Капсула хрупнула, рассыпаясь на осколки, перемешиваясь с землей.

Орден следует защищать не только от внешних угроз.

Но и от повторения некоторых ошибок.

В паз редуктора со щелчком встала новая капсула, и Шрайк, вернув его в крепление, направился дальше в руины.

 

В течение следующей пары часов Шрайку довелось вытащить редуктор всего несколько раз. Сектор, в котором он вел поиск, в основном занимали подразделения Астра Милитарум, а командный отряд, сопровождавший капитана во время боя, находился рядом с ним и вернулся в полном составе. После гибели Северакса остатки Третьей роты спешно покинули поле боя, успев выбраться из Денечайской низины до того, как ожесточенная грызня превратилась в хаотическое отступление.

Командование смертных было дезориентировано и перепугано – Тень Солнца добилась нужного эффекта, обезглавив все вооруженные силы Империума, действующие в Дамокловом заливе, одним ударом.

О том, что начало твориться в штабах, Шрайк узнал сильно позже, куда сильнее озабоченный сохранением оставшихся бойцов. Командование едва не перегрызлось между собой, решая, продолжать ли атаку или отступать, не зная, от кого дожидаться указаний, и стоит ли дожидаться их вообще.

Положение спасли сами тау – их потери оказались настолько сильны, что их командиры, удовлетворившись локальной победой, отдали приказ об отступлении. Обе противоборствующие армии, огрызаясь друг другу вслед из артиллерийских орудий, расползлись в стороны, уступая поле боя противнику.

Квадрат за квадратом прочесывая район, Шрайк все больше убеждался, что ему больше нечего здесь делать. У его подчиненных дела обстояли чуть лучше – согласно поступающим от поисковых пар докладам, в сумме им удалось собрать почти пять десятков прогеноидов.

Что ж, это можно было считать достойной компенсацией.

Никто не сможет вернуть убитых братьев, но их место смогут занять другие.

Время, отведенное капитаном на поисковые работы, подходило к концу – очень скоро начнет светать, и к тому моменту необходимо было убраться подальше.

Шрайк сверился с картой на ретинальном дисплее – он добрался до самого края траншей. Отсюда можно было быстро добраться до сектора альфа-один, чтобы присоединиться к своим, если срезать путь, пересекая речные притоки. Там было больше открытого пространства, но пока что темнота и скорость перемещения давали Шрайку необходимую фору.

Закрепив редуктор на привычном месте, капитан бегом устремился в ночь.

Он почти не скрывался, не тратя лишнее время, и пару раз с трудом удержался от соблазна активировать прыжковый ранец, чтобы перемахнуть встречающиеся препятствия – но в ночной тишине и низине рев турбин разнесся бы непозволительно далеко. Пара миллисекунд сэкономленного времени не стоила подобного риска.

Добравшись до излучины, Шрайк спрыгнул вниз, и в несколько ловких прыжков спустился к самой реке. Здесь, в овраге, еще клубился туман, сероватыми разводами колыхаясь над поверхностью воды. По берегам темнели вынесенные течением обломки, пару раз под ногами капитана что-то хрупнуло.

Шрайк огляделся по сторонам, выбирая дорогу, и резко развернулся, когда целеуказатель на ретинальном дисплее подсветил крупным темный объект, лежащий поодаль.

Силовой доспех Гвардии Ворона.

Его генератор все еще был активен.

Капитан в несколько шагов подошел ближе, рассматривая лежащее в сырой грязи тело. Облепленный илом, песком и запекшейся кровью, убитый десантник смотрелся ксеномонстром, земляным существом вроде тех, что Шрайку доводилось увидеть в затопленных шахтах на Маллерне-XIV.

Рассмотреть знаки отличия было сложно, и Шрайк, подковырнув залепленные грязью крепления шлема, осторожно снял его, обнажая бледное лицо, покрытое сгустками свернувшейся крови.

Сержант Гевар Хесс из Второй роты, один из заместителей капитана Аайза Солари.

Вторая рота на момент отступления находилась в верховьях реки, и, видимо, тело сержанта принесло сюда течением.

Шрайк вытащил редуктор, и, дождавшись подтверждения тестера, активировал извлекатель. Тот уже коснулся керамитовой поверхности нагрудника, когда бледные губы Хесса, слипшиеся от крови, с трудом раскрылись и оттуда вырвался тихий свист. Шрайк, вздрогнув, отдернул редуктор, и, убрав его обратно в крепление, наклонился и позвал:

\- Гевар? Гевар, ты слышишь меня?

Из приоткрытого рта снова вырвался свист и хрип. Ресницы Хесса дернулись, но залитые кровью веки не смогли подняться. Шрайк взял его за руку.

\- Не говори ничего, Гевар. Если ты меня слышишь, сожми пальцы, если сможешь.

Рука, которую держал Шрайк, дернулась и судорожно сжалась, стискивая пальцы капитана.

\- Кха… питан Шрайк? – вырвалось из приоткрытых губ. Голос Хесса звучал сипло и тихо, словно из разбитого динамика.

\- Это я. Побереги силы, они тебе понадобятся.

\- Нет, - прошелестел Хесс, силясь открыть глаза. - Мне… недолго… заберите… прогеноиды.

Шрайк попытался проверить показания его доспеха, но тот был слишком сильно разбит и испачкан, чтобы отыскать хотя бы один работающий индикатор. Шрайк раздраженно мотнул головой и активировал комлинк.

\- Шрайк – Крылу. Братья, кто сейчас находится ближе всех ко мне? Квадрат эпсилон-два-десять, к северо-западу от руин восьмой огневой точки.

Спустя пару мгновений треска статики вокс негромко сообщил:

\- Кентарек – Шрайку, находимся ближе всех, капитан. Прикажете выдвигаться навстречу?

\- Прикажу выдвигаться к мне, - ответил Шрайк. - Мне необходима помощь. Обнаружен выживший, требуется прикрытие и транспортировка.

\- Сэр, расчетное время операции подходит к концу, - помолчав, проговорил Кентарек. - Мы не успеем вернуться в лагерь до рассвета с раненым на руках.

\- Успеем, если не будем тратить время на ненужные споры, Наро, - отрезал Шрайк. - В конце концов, бросить его и забрать прогеноиды мы сможем в любой момент.

\- Виноват, сэр, - вздохнул вокс. - Выдвигаемся немедленно. Будем у вас через пятнадцать минут.

\- Принято. Шрайк – остальному Крылу. Заканчивайте поиск и возвращайтесь в лагерь. Как поняли меня?

\- _Ayenn_ , - неслаженным хором отозвался динамик и умолк.

Шрайк стащил шлем и встряхнул головой, взъерошивая прижатые волосы. Он глубоко вдохнул, насыщая легкие сырым и свежим воздухом. От реки тянуло холодом, ночная темнота уже перестала быть такой густой, а небо на востоке из черного становилось фиолетовым.

До рассвета и вправду оставалось совсем немного.

Стащив с руки перчатку, Шрайк подошел ближе к реке, и, набрав в горсть ледяной воды, умылся. От воды пахло затхлой землей и прометием.

Вернувшись к Хессу, Шрайк устроился рядом, глядя на покрытое кровью лицо. Из приоткрытых, потрескавшихся губ с хрипом и свистом вырывалось слабое дыхание.

Десять минут до того, как здесь появится Кентарек, порядка тридцати на то, чтобы вернуться в лагерь – при условии, что они нигде не задержатся, столкнувшись с поисковыми отрядами противника.

Шрайк поднял глаза, глядя на постепенно блекнущие над головой звезды.


	5. Chapter 5

Она все время ждала, что Сейикеро потребует платы за помощь. Ждала, что он отнимет покрывало, сдерет оставшиеся лохмотья и сделает с ней то же самое, что делали рабочие на верхних уровнях. Она была готова платить – он спас ей жизнь, дал кров и пищу.

Но он не требовал платы.

Когда Сейикеро проснулся, разбуженный запахом теплой еды, он обнаружил, что Ниола так и просидела все это время, сжавшись в углу. Но от решетки отползла – видимо, копошащиеся за ней хвостатые соседи попытались дотянуться до покрывала и вытянуть из него нитки.

Она не сразу рискнула спуститься из «гнезда» и сесть за общий стол, а ела осторожно и торопливо, словно боясь, что миску в любой момент отнимут. Когда Сейикеро забрался следом за ней обратно в «гнездо», она, столкнувшись с ним взглядом, закусила губу и принялась раздеваться.

\- Перестань, - отмахнулся Сейикеро, и, протянув ей отброшенное покрывало, устроился на своей лежанке. Он слышал, как Ниола шуршит в привычном углу, заворачиваясь в свой кокон, и повернулся к ней спиной, демонстрируя, что не собирается нападать и не ждет нападения от нее. Она так и не рискнула лечь рядом, и, проснувшись, Сейикеро обнаружил ее в прежней позе – девочка дремала, свернувшись клубком, спрятав лицо в коленях. Сейикеро не стал будить ее.

Постепенно она привыкла – перестала вздрагивать от чужих резких движений, перестала прятаться в угол, когда Сейикеро забирался в «гнездо», перестала ждать, что у нее отнимут то, что дали ей. Она старалась помогать Найе, чем могла, и старательно училась тому, чего не умела – словно желая отработать, отплатить за неожиданную доброту.

Она перестала спать сидя, свернувшись в углу, но если Сейикеро забирался в «гнездо» первым, пока она заканчивала с домашними делами, то она устраивалась внизу, на полу или грубо сколоченной лавке у стола.

Сейикеро иногда наблюдал за ней, сидя в своем «гнезде» и свесив ноги вниз, посасывая добытые у старших товарищей палочки лхо, - Даго этой появившейся у ученика привычки не одобрял, но никогда не опускался до нравоучений, - или вытянувшись на боку, подперев голову рукой. Он смотрел, как ползает по полу Ниола, оттирая его от грязи, смотрел, как натачивает лезвие ножа Даго, сидя у стола, как хлопочет у стоящей на нагревателе кастрюли его мать.

Он ценил эти спокойные вечера, редко выдающиеся в его жизни с тех пор, как он начал работать на Кефу.

Чем больше проходило дней, тем дальше уходили от Ниолы ее страхи – и когда однажды ей приснился дурной сон, она прильнула к Сейикеро, прижалась худеньким телом, уткнулась лбом в его спину. Сейикеро почувствовал, как она дрожит, и, поколебавшись, повернулся и обнял ее, накрывая краем и своего покрывала тоже. Она сразу напряглась, как струна, дернулась было, чтобы отползти, и он крепче сжал руку.

\- Спи, - тихо велел он, и устроившись поудобнее, затих, показывая, что не собирается ничего делать. Мало-помалу дыхание Ниолы выровнялось, напряженное тело расслабилось, и она уснула, доверчиво уткнувшись носом в его ключицу.

Даго ничего не сказал своему ученику - ни сразу, когда тот только привел свою «добычу» в камору, ни потом, когда Ниола обжилась на новом месте.

Лишь однажды, когда они в очередной раз отрабатывали приемы рукопашного боя, и Ниола, тихо выскользнув из-за полога, принесла им поесть, Даго, проводив ее взглядом, спросил:

\- Почему ты защищаешь ее, Сейикеро?

\- Потому что она нуждается в защите, - ответил тогда тот.

Мало-помалу страх и вовсе ушел из больших светлых глаз, и в следующий раз Сейикеро увидел его лишь спустя несколько месяцев, когда, запутывая следы и уходя от своих преследователей, несколько дней не появлялся в трущобах. Когда он вернулся, усталый, грязный и покрытый чужой кровью, больше похожий на тварь из подулья, чем на человека, Ниола бросилась ему на шею, прижалась всем телом и тихо заплакала.

Он стоял, как дурак, и не знал, как реагировать, как сказать ей, как, тьма ее раздери, отодрать ее руки от своих плеч, а она плакала и целовала его щеки, пачкаясь об покрывавшую их маскировочную краску, размазавшуюся по всему лицу. Из-за полога выглянул Даго, неодобрительно глядя на эту сцену, на кухне беспокойно зашуршала мать, и Сейикеро почувствовал себя неуютно.

\- Отцепись уже! – наконец, рявкнул он, заставляя девочку отстраниться. Она виновато поникла, и, отойдя в угол, тихонько устроилась на лавке. Она не проронила ни звука, пока Сейикеро с фырканьем отмывался в ведре с ржавой водой, ничего не сказала, пока он доедал остатки вчерашней похлебки, и только, когда он забрался в родное «гнездо», решилась забраться следом и осторожно прильнуть к его плечу.

\- Я боялась, что ты не вернешься, - тихо сказала она. - Без тебя страшно. Без тебя очень-очень страшно.

\- Еще страшнее, чем со мной? – фыркнул он. Внутри все еще плескалось раздражение.

\- С тобой не страшно, - девочка покачала головой, прижимаясь к нему крепче.

\- Я не вернусь однажды, Ниола. Тебе придется научиться не ждать, - проговорил Сейикеро, помолчав.

\- Значит, я не буду ждать, - она отстранилась, и, подобравшись, подтянулась и неловко коснулась губами его губ. Она не умела целоваться – некому было научить ее, а те, кто был в ее жизни до него, не разменивались на поцелуи. Она не умела целоваться, и ладошки у нее были маленькие и холодные, совсем не похожие на умелые пальцы рэйкатти. Она совсем не знала, что делать, не умела дать выход тому, что плескалось у нее внутри, терялась и не понимала, в какой последовательности действовать. Она не привыкла не ждать, не привыкла быть полноправным участником действа, и охотно уступила ему инициативу, когда Сейикеро, поймав ее в объятия, уложил ее на лежанку и устроился поверх. Она была тонкой, очень тонкой, хрупкой и бледной – каждую венку можно было рассмотреть на запястьях. И грудь у нее была совсем еще маленькой, и помещалась в его неширокую – уж куда меньше, чем у Даго, - ладонь, и бедра еще узкими совсем, только-только начинавшими плавно округляться.

Ниола цеплялась за его плечи так отчаянно, будто боялась, что он уйдет снова прямо сейчас, и больше никогда не вернется. И всхлипывала, и звала тихонько, словно для того, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще здесь:

\- Сейикеро…

Он ничего не говорил ей в ответ, только неловко целовал, куда получалось – в губы, в подбородок, в щеку, - крепче прижимал к лежанке и резче двигался, судорожно выдыхая сквозь зубы. Она всхлипнула последний раз, тонко, почти жалобно, вздрогнула, словно пытаясь вырваться, и Сейикеро, дрожа, прижал ее к себе, опустошенный и насытившийся.

Он так и разлегся поверх нее, пристроив голову ей на грудь, и прикрыл глаза, когда ее тонкие пальцы, согревшиеся, горячие, стали ерошить его отсыревшие волосы.

Сейикеро задремал, слушая, как стучит ее сердце.

 

\- Кефа хочет видеть тебя, - сообщил однажды Даго, входя в камору, - немедленно.

Сейикеро в несколько глотков допил из миски остатки похлебки, и, утерев рот рукавом, встал из-за стола. Глава клана Каллиарис часто вызывал к себе самого Даго – Сейикеро понятия не имел о способах связи, и ни разу не видел какого-нибудь устройства. Порой ему казалось, что Кефа умеет посылать мысленный призыв, как какой-нибудь проклятый _jeharni **[1]**_. Но задания для Сейикеро Кефа почти всегда передавал через Даго, сокращая личное общение как можно больше. Отчасти он был прав – чем реже Сейикеро будет появляться во владениях клана Каллиарис, тем меньше шансов, что об их связях станет известно. Несколько раз Сейикеро устраивал ложные диверсии и на территории самого Кефы, позволяя тому отвести от себя подозрения. 

Если он позвал Сейикеро к себе – значит, дело принимало действительно серьезный оборот.

В последнее время на нижних уровнях Каорны было неспокойно – вернее, еще более неспокойно, чем обычно. Поговаривали, что в одном из окраинных секторов стая мутантов пробилась наверх, в подулье, и добралась по трубам до рабочих уровней. Вмешались официальные власти, и, пока тварей отлавливали и уничтожали, они успели наделать большое количество шума. Наверху начали выяснять, кто был ответствен за охрану шлюзов и кого назначать виноватым, а на скрип зашатавшихся под официальными лицами кресел слетелись и те, кто хотел бы занять освободившиеся места. Отцы Каорны, почуяв возможность урвать достойный кусок, зашевелились, и принялись уговаривать и запугивать, соблазнять и обещать поддержку, попутно грызясь промеж себя и устраняя конкурентов.

Кефа воспользовался этим, чтобы нанести удар старому врагу, и за последний месяц Сейикеро довелось неоднократно побывать на территории заводов клана Тагеллай, обходя хитроумные системы местной защиты. Глава клана Тагеллай пытался продавить в правительстве Каорны предложение о создании специальных подразделений – разработанная его инженерами аугментика, созданная с привлечением специалистов с самого Марса, должна была уровнять шансы людей и мутантов. Выродки с нижних уровней Каорны, порожденные столетиями выживания в агрессивной среде, были быстры, сильны, отлично видели в темноте, и их не брали никакие химикаты. Закованные в броню и тяжело вооруженные люди из охотников становились легкой добычей. План Альсаана Тагеллая получил одобрение в правительстве, и в случае его принятия клан Тагеллай получил бы в свои руки слишком большую власть.

Этого Кефа, как и остальные отцы Каорны, допускать был не намерен.

Через своих информаторов Кефа узнал, что клан Тагеллай пошел на решительные меры, понимая, что времени в обрез и нападки остальных кланов будут становиться все отчаяннее. Своей целью Альсаан Тагеллай выбрал один из наименее укрепленных шлюзов – мутанты, почуяв слабину защитников, уже предпринимали попытку выбраться через него, хлебнув свежей крови и вкусив сладкой, не отравленной химическими испарениями плоти. План Тагеллая был прост – спровоцировать прорыв, ослабив защиту шлюза, затем отразить атаку мутантов, наглядно продемонстрировав преимущества предлагаемых им усовершенствований, и, воспользовавшись смятением в рядах правительства, триумфально заключить с ними сделку на поставки.

Кефа сильно рисковал, собираясь переиграть его и нанести удар в единственное слабое место, в тот единственный миг, когда весь план Тагеллая можно было обратить против него. Если уничтожить подготовленную партию прототипов сразу же после заключения сделки, Тагеллай не сможет предоставить замену в необходимые сроки, и отчаявшиеся члены правления ухватятся за любую предложенную им альтернативу, опасаясь вспышки недовольства в рабочих кварталах. И тогда тот, кто первым успеет предложить им план действий, окажется победителем.

Сам клан Каллиарис ничего предложить не мог – в его руках был всего лишь контроль поставок питания, а не оружия, - но Кефа обмолвился, что ради того, чтобы сдержать аппетиты клана Тагеллай, он заключил временное перемирие с некоторыми другими отцами Каорны. Перед лицом набирающего силу врага некрупные кланы частенько объединялись, чтобы сообща заклевать гиганта и растащить его тушу на части.

Чтобы проникнуть на хорошо охраняемый склад и уничтожить прототипы, Кефе нужен был умелый и надежный человек – и таким человеком оказался Сейикеро.

\- Я бы поручил эту работу Даго, - сказал тогда Кефа, выдав необходимые инструкции. - Но Даго уже давно и вполовину не так хорош, как ты, Сейикеро.

\- Не хвалите за несделанную работу, kheintarae, - отмахнулся юноша, и улыбнулся уголком рта, прежде чем натянуть привычную повязку:

\- Плохая примета.

 

С охранной системой пришлось повозиться – с того момента, когда Сейикеро последний раз появлялся на территории клана Тагеллай, системы наружного наблюдения претерпели ряд модернизаций. Тагеллай тоже знал цену времени на войне, и не терял даром ни единой минуты.

Сейикеро сверился с хроно и неслышной тенью проскользнул между двумя рядами контейнеров, блестящих от капель конденсата. Воздух отсырел, и висящая в воздухе взвесь отдавала на языке кислотой даже сквозь повязку. Сейикеро чувствовал, как по виску стекает капля пота, перемешиваясь с влагой и маскировочной краской.

Одежда неприятно липла к вспотевшей спине, и висящий за спиной рюкзак со взрывчаткой казался тяжелее обычного.

Сейикеро добрался до нужного здания, мельком оглянулся в поисках камер, и, прокравшись к вентиляционной отдушине подвала, снял с бедра мультирезак. Отковырнув решетку, он перерезал провод, вытаскивая замерший винт, и, заползя в дырку вперед ногами, прикрыл ее решеткой снова.

Оказавшись внутри, Сейикеро, отталкиваясь руками, пополз по трубе, пока, наконец, та не пересеклась с другой, дав ему возможность развернуться головой в нужную сторону. Возясь, как гигантский червяк, Сейикеро дополз до одной из решеток, сверяясь с планом, нарисованным на запястье под рукавом, и принялся отковыривать болты, держащие щиток очередной отдушины. Он осторожно снял его, выглядывая в получившуюся щель, и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, а камера в коридоре смотрит в другую сторону, он вытянул руки и вытек из трубы. Приземлившись на пол, он оттолкнулся руками и кувырнулся, гася инерцию. Камера словно этого и ждала, повернувшись к нему, но Сейикеро успел перекатиться вбок, в тень, и замер, не шевелясь. Камера смерила равнодушным взглядом место, где он лежал, сливаясь с чернотой коридора, и отвернулась.

Сейикеро поднялся на ноги и бегом бросился к стене, прижимаясь к ней под самой камерой. Та снова повернулась, рассматривая опустевшие тени, и Сейикеро проскользнул в коридор.

Преодолевая коридор за коридором, Сейикеро добрался до нужного помещения, и, оказавшись в сумрачном ангаре, заскользил между ящиками, внимательно присматриваясь к маркировке. Информаторы Кефы сообщили ему приблизительный номер партии – разброс, согласно источникам, был примерно в два дня, и взрывчатки Сейикеро набрал с запасом.

Наконец, цифры и символы на одном из ящиков совпали с теми, что были записаны на руке у Сейикеро.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он устроился в тени ящика, и, стащив с плеч мешок, вытащил первый заряд. Оторвав защитную пленку, он обнажил клейкий слой, и прижал его к стенке ящика. Клей тут же с тихим шипением вступил в реакцию с металлической поверхностью, намертво въедаясь в нее, как инопланетный паразит.

Сейикеро отцепил верхнюю крышку, активируя таймер заряда. Наскоро введя несколько команд, он захлопнул крышку и собрался было встать на ноги.

И почувствовал затылком дуло чужого лазгана.

\- Вставай, - велел хриплый голос, - и не делай резких движений.

Сейикеро скосил глаза, боковым зрением улавливая показавшиеся с обеих сторон тени. В тусклом свете дежурных ламп можно было рассмотреть, как поблескивает оружие в их руках. Темно-красная униформа службы складской безопасности в полумраке казалась почти черной.

Сейикеро поднял руки и медленно встал на ноги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jeharni (от киаварск. «jeha» - разум, душа, и «haarnae» - грубо трахать) – жаргонное название псайкеров. В переносном смысле так могут назвать и колдуна-шарлатана, и человека излишне умного, проницательного.


	6. Chapter 6

Выглянувшее из-за горизонта солнце окинуло затянутую дымом поверхность Префекции, и, словно не удовлетворившись этим зрелищем, ушло выше, в хмурые серые облака. Небо посерело – поднимавшиеся от разгоряченной земли испарения перемешивались с гарью и собирались в грузные, тяжелые тучи конденсата.

Просвечивающее сквозь них солнце, мутное и неяркое, оранжевой монетой висело над Префекцией, напоминая о Киаваре.

В тусклом утреннем свете закопченные птичьи кости смотрелись совсем желтыми – как будто они много лет пролежали в земле, а не болтались еще вчера на поясах бойцов Гвардии Ворона.

Шрайк повертел в руках связку корвий, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по болтающимся на шнурках черепам.

Три черепа, перемежающихся цветными бусинами.

Брат Корис Нексс.

Два долгих года он сражался на Таргусе-VIII плечом к плечу со Шрайком, не получив во время кровопролитных боев ни единой царапины.

Пять черепов на плетеном двуцветном шнурке.

Брат Наэра Кев.

Талантливый боец и прирожденный диверсант, без единой осечки воплощавший разработанные Шрайком засады на Квинтусе, во время охоты за демон-принцем Волдорием.

Два черепа и три вороньих когтя.

Брат Орвас Аэтано, отличившийся во время битвы за Волторис. Его успехи делали его превосходным кандидатом на должность сержанта.

Шрайк сжал в пальцах связку корвий, раздумчиво глядя на висящий над горизонтом оранжевый диск.

Примарх и Император хранили всех этих братьев во время опасных миссий, во время самоубийственных заданий, во время сложных, тонких диверсионных операций – ради того, чтобы все они пали жертвами чужой ошибки.

Шрайк поудобнее устроился на контейнере из-под снарядов, который облюбовал в качестве насеста, и отложил корвии в сторону. После недель непрерывных боев, бесконечных дел и сменяющих друг друга форс-мажоров вынужденное бездействие тяготило – но придумать себе подходящее занятие капитан так и не смог. Послонявшись по лагерю, разбитому в развалинах полузаброшенного шахтного комплекса, Шрайк задал пару неважных вопросов технодесантникам, ремонтирующим доспехи, поинтересовался, как дела у апотекариев, получил нагоняй от занятого Скраундера, и в конечном итоге устроился среди ящиков у входа в основной тоннель.

Другие капитаны в таких ситуациях обращались к капелланам, чтобы облегчить душу и привести в порядок мысли, но Шрайк редко прибегал к подобному средству. За столетия, проведенные им в ордене, он так и не привык к задушевным разговорам, предпочитая держать свои мысли при себе.

«У нас нет в ордене капелланов с настолько крепкими нервами» - отшучивался он в ответ на предложения об исповеди.

Впрочем, шуткой это было только отчасти.

Стащив с волос шнурок, Шрайк тряхнул головой, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам. Они отросли уже достаточно длинными, чтобы начать доставлять неудобства и требовать чересчур много внимания, но за последние три месяца капитан так и не сумел выкроить несколько минут, чтобы сделать с ними хоть что-нибудь. Поэтому в конечном итоге он махнул на них рукой. Под шлем помещались – и ладно.

Выудив из связки корвий самую большую, Шрайк повертел ее в руках, перебирая ряд вороньих черепов.

Одиннадцать штук, испачканных землей и покрытых гарью. У одного из черепов откололся клюв, и пустые глазницы смотрели на мир очень укоризненно.

\- Вот ты где, герой, - раздался насмешливый голос, и Шрайк обернулся. Обнаружившийся позади капитан Второй роты улыбнулся шире, и, подойдя к ящику, легко перешагнул через него, устраиваясь рядом – длина ног позволила ему провернуть этот трюк без малейших затруднений.

\- Аайз, - кивнул Шрайк, коротко пожимая его запястье, - ты давно здесь?

\- Только что прилетел попутным истребителем, - Солари вытянул ноги, рассматривая корвию в его руках.

Долговязый Аайз Солари, капитан Второй роты, за глаза носил множество прозвищ самой разной степени нелестности – в основном, за методы работы, плохо вписывающиеся в доктрину ордена, - но чаще всего его называли «живым воплощением Шпиля». Одним из самых выдающихся в списке его достоинств был немаленький рост, вынуждавший смотреть на него снизу вверх даже некоторых Саламандр. Шрайк, не самый маленький десантник в ордене, с трудом доставал Солари до плеча. Сам Аайз относился к своему прозвищу с юмором – как, впрочем, и ко всему остальному в этом мире.

\- Хандришь? – поинтересовался Солари, касаясь пальцем болтающихся в руках Шрайка черепков.

\- Скучаю, - ответил тот. - В перерывах между боями командир становится самой бесполезной единицей в отряде.

\- Ты мог бы потратить это время с пользой, - Солари хмыкнул, - например, отдохнуть как следует. Ты себя в зеркале давно видел?

\- Я достаточно хорошо помню, как выгляжу, чтобы не заглядывать туда каждый день, - фыркнул Шрайк, убирая с лица свесившуюся прядь. - Аайз, ты пришел, чтобы поработать заботливой наседкой в отсутствие Корвиде?

\- Я пришел, чтобы поблагодарить тебя, - ничуть не обиделся Солари, - за Хесса.

Шрайк невесело усмехнулся, вертя в руках корвию.

\- Не стоит благодарности.

\- Ты рисковал. Ставить на кон три жизни, включая собственную, чтобы забрать тяжелораненого, да еще без гарантии, что он дотянет до лагеря – не каждый бы согласился на такое, особенно в наших условиях. Не уверен, что сам поступил бы так же, - сознался Солари, помолчав.

\- Если уж даже ты отказываешься рисковать, дела и впрямь плохи, - Шрайк улыбнулся уголком рта, но ухмылка вышла кривой и мрачной. - Как он, кстати?

\- Жить будет. Брат-апотекарий Скраундер говорит, что понадобится некоторая аугментация, поэтому Гевара отправят на орбиту сегодня. Но он совершенно точно не умрет в ближайшее время. Я твой должник, Шрайк.

\- Перестань, - отмахнулся тот. - У нас каждая жизнь сейчас на счету, к чему еще записывать друг на друга лишние долги?

Солари кивнул, поднимая глаза на оранжевую монету над горизонтом. Та поднялась выше и стала ярче, приобретая оттенок расплавленного золота.

\- Полсотни прогеноидов, а? – негромко спросил Солари, поворачиваясь.

\- Почти все, - кивнул Шрайк. - Рови уже рассказал тебе?

\- Вкратце. Не могу сказать, что он в восторге от твоего героизма.

\- Не могу сказать, что меня волнует его мнение на этот счет.

Солари усмехнулся, но его улыбка быстро погасла.

\- Со мной связалось командование оставшихся подразделений Астра Милитарум, - сообщил он. - Они спрашивают, что им следует делать дальше.

\- Понятия не имею, – Шрайк пожал плечами. - Если ты ждешь от меня толкового совета – извини, ничем не могу помочь. Моя голова сейчас занята не смертными.

\- Ты – второй командир после Северакса в Дамокловом заливе, Кайваан. И ты же вместе с ним работал над разработкой стратегии.

\- Стратегию обсуждали всем Конклавом, Аайз.

\- В смысле, Корвин собрал нас всех и поставил перед фактом, как обычно, любезно выслушав наши мнения и сделав по-своему, - Солари хмыкнул, рассматривая свои пальцы. Длинные и тонкие, они напоминали лапки ксеносущества, опутывающего жертву паутиной. – Но все знают, сколько времени ты провел у него в покоях вместе со старшим библиарием, и некоторые, кому случилось оказаться поблизости, слышали, как громко вы спорили.

\- У любой тени в Шпиле есть уши, а? – Шрайк повернулся, смерив Солари взглядом.

\- А что знает одна тень, назавтра знает вся тьма, - кивнул тот. - Ты единственный из старших офицеров, кто знал весь план от начала и до конца, Кайваан. Зная тебя – я не верю, что у тебя не было запасного плана.

\- Я не исключал некоторых вариантов, - уклончиво ответил Шрайк. - И сделал все, что мог. Но этого оказалось недостаточно.

\- Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы остановить бойню, пока мы не погибли в ней все до единого.

\- На что ты намекаешь? – Шрайк повернулся, глядя в черные глаза Солари. Тот выдержал его взгляд и снова отвернулся к висящему на горизонте солнцу.

\- Не нужно считать нас глупцами, Кайваан. Ты был в курсе всего плана. Ты хорошо знал Корвина. Ты знал, как велики его амбиции, знал, что он ищет на поле боя. Это твое Крыло обнаружило – или сочло, что обнаружило, - Тень Солнца, и это твои люди сообщили Севераксу о ее местонахождении. Она ведь не скрывалась, напротив. Она расставила точно такую же сеть, как та, в которую ее надеялся поймать Корвин. Ты хочешь сказать, что не понял этого?

\- Достаточно оказалось того, что он этого не понял, - Шрайк улыбнулся, и теперь улыбка, растянувшая бледные губы, была шире – и вместе с тем холоднее. - Он не увидел очевидного и очертя голову бросился в ловушку – и тем самым наглядно продемонстрировал, что не годится на роль нашего лидера. Здесь нет моей вины.

\- Ты мог остановить его.

\- Именно это я и сделал, Аайз, - в голосе Шрайка отчетливо засквозил металл. - Я остановил его. Он зарвался. Называя вещи своими именами – он зарвался. Две трети от моей роты, твоя, Пятая, Десятая – ради чего? Ради того, чтобы записать очередную блестящую победу на свой личный счет? Тау обходили нас по силе пропаганды, выигрывая одно поле за другим. Корвина это слишком сильно раздражало. Он собирался затмить славу противника сиянием собственной. Записать на счет Гвардии Ворона победу там, где оказались бессильны имперские войска, где сдались и отступили Белые Шрамы - орден, с которым мы долгое время были в ссоре. Он до сих пор видел в них соперников и желал доказать им, что Гвардия Ворона, которую они презирают за наше скольжение в тенях, сильнее их. Его самолюбию ужасно льстило, что они оказались у него в подчинении, знаешь? Он презирал капитана Кор’сарро, одержимого преследованием своей добычи, не осознавая, что сам слабо отличается от него в своей погоне за славой. Он уложил бы нас всех, Аайз. Я не смог остановить его в Шпиле, я не смог остановить его потом. Вы вправе осуждать меня и отдать под трибунал, когда мы вернемся – но кто-то должен был остановить его.

\- Если тебя и есть, за что осуждать, так это только за то, что ты не огрел его по голове, не связал и не запер еще тогда, в Шпиле, когда это надо было сделать, - проговорил Солари, помолчав. - Тогда мы избежали бы многих ненужных потерь. Все всё понимают, Кайваан. Никто из нас не слепой. Но только тебе хватило смелости на этот шаг.

\- Мне просто повезло. Обстоятельства сложились слишком удачно, и этим нельзя было не воспользоваться.

Шрайк умолк, и несколько долгих минут капитаны просидели в молчании.

\- Кто-то должен занять его место, - наконец, негромко сказал Солари. - Кто-то, кто сможет уберечь нас всех от повторения подобных ошибок.

\- Этим кем-то может стать любой, у кого есть голова на плечах, - ответил Шрайк, глядя на корвию, которую держал в руках.

Одиннадцать вороньих черепов невидяще смотрели на него пустыми глазницами.


	7. Chapter 7

Металлический скрежет открывающейся двери заставил Сейикеро поднять глаза. Они снова вернулись вдвоем – подчеркнуто-равнодушный Альсаан Тагеллай, металлическая половина лица которого выглядела едва ли не живее той, что была из плоти и крови, и Камай, сверлящий Сейикеро ледяным взглядом.

Камай услужливо пододвинул кресло поближе, и Альсаан снова устроился в нем, удобно закинув ногу на ногу. Он вытащил пачку сигарет и вопросительно протянул ее Сейикеро. Тот, помедлив, кивнул.

Если уж это последняя сигарета в его жизни, то пусть она будет хорошей.

Тагеллай коротко кивнул в его сторону, и Камай расстегнул наручники, сжимавшие запястья пленника. Сейикеро зашипел сквозь зубы, пошевелив затекшими руками, и старательно растер их, разгоняя кровь, прежде чем забрать из протянутой пачки сигарету. Подкурив от услужливо подставленной зажигалки, Сейикеро затянулся, с удовольствием чувствуя вкус дорогой курительной смеси.

Камай замер за его спиной молчаливой тенью, и Сейикеро демонстративно уселся поудобнее, откидываясь на спинку стула, показывая, что наличие за плечами охранника ничуть не давит на него.

Тагеллай позволил ему сделать несколько неторопливых затяжек, и, когда Сейикеро стряхнул накопившийся пепел, поинтересовался:

\- Что ты надумал, Сейикеро? У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать мое предложение.

\- Ты полагаешь его заманчивым, - Сейикеро повел плечом и снова затянулся, - но я его таковым не нашел.

\- Ты плохо представляешь себе, от чего отказываешься. Клан Тагеллай набирает силу. Попасть под его крыло – значит обрести одного из могущественнейших покровителей в Каорне. А еще – это отличная возможность отомстить тем, кто предал тебя.

Альсаан вытащил из кармана складной нож, и, с щелчком выпустив лезвие, метким броском вонзил его в спинку стула Сейикеро, едва не задев плечо. Юноша обернулся, выдергивая нож из спинки.

Это был его нож. Когда-то Даго отдал его своему ученику, и этим же ножом Сейикеро первый раз в жизни убил человека. Одно из креплений рукояти было распаяно, обнажая моргающий светодиод жучка. Так вот, как они вычислили его на складе. Тагеллай с самого начала знал, что Сейикеро пришел к нему.

Но как…?

Сейикеро нахмурился. Только один человек оказался к нему достаточно близко, чтобы, улучив момент, забрать нож и незаметно передать его тем, кто мог засадить жучок. Или же засадить его самому, получив необходимые инструкции.

\- Как вы убедили ее? – спросил Сейикеро, поднимая глаза. - Запугали? Купили?

\- У тебя будет возможность спросить ее об этом лично, - уголок рта Тагеллая чуть шевельнулся, словно он собирался улыбнуться и передумал. - А заодно задать парочку вопросов Кефе – я думаю, они у тебя появятся. Как я уже сказал, он не продешевил, продавая тебя.

\- И в какую же сумму он оценил мою голову? – хмуро поинтересовался Сейикеро, вертя в руках нож.

\- В свою собственную жизнь, - Таггелай все-таки искривил живую часть рта, что, по всей видимости, обозначало улыбку. - Он оказался слишком трусливым. Все эти падальщики храбры, когда сбиваются в стаи, но по одиночке предпочитают ходить хвостом за хищником. Кефа боится меня, он боится тебя, а, оставаясь один, начинает бояться собственной тени. Он и Даго боялся, знаешь? Но Даго выбыл из игры и перестал представлять угрозу, а ты начал набирать силу. А еще ты приволок с территорий моего завода девчонку – и Кефа решил, что ты ненадежен. И решил ударить первым, не дожидаясь твоего удара. Я узнал о его плане вмешаться в мою… - Альсаан на мгновение умолк, словно подбирая подходящее слово, - презентацию, и нанес ему визит, чтобы сделать деловое предложение. Кефе не хватает храбрости, но ему хватает ума – и он верно рассудил, что лучше влиться в клан Тагеллай, чем быть раздавленным им.

\- С чего он взял, что ты оставишь его в живых, Полулицый? Он не дурак.

\- Я убедил его, что всегда можно договориться. Он купил свою жизнь, продав мне твою. Он знает о том, как дорого готовы заплатить другие отцы Каорны за твою голову, он знает, что я предпочел бы видеть тебя мертвым, как и многие другие, и уверен, что я убью тебя сразу же, как только получу в свои руки. Я же вместо этого предлагаю тебе выгодную сделку, мальчик. Ты получишь дорогие потроха, возможность отомстить, и уберешь Кефу так, как тебе захочется.

\- Я должен поверить тебе после всего того, что услышал сейчас? – вскинулся Сейикеро. - Ты легко раздаешь гарантии. Назови мне причину, по которой я должен поверить хотя бы в одну из них.

\- Потроха, которые я предлагаю тебе – это гарантия для обеих сторон, Сейикеро, - ответил Альсаан. - Я могу разбрасываться людьми, но предпочитаю не тратить понапрасну дорогую аугментику. Подумай, как следует. Грядут новые времена, приходит новая власть – и пока еще ты можешь решить, возвыситься ли с сильными или же сдохнуть вместе со слабовольными ублюдками, не заслуживающими твоей преданности.

\- Однажды восемь мутантов собрались в кружок, - фыркнул в ответ Сейикеро, - и каждый из них, глядя на других, подумал: «какие же они все уроды!».

\- Ты разочаровываешь меня, - Альсаан покачал головой. - Ты казался достаточно умным и рассудительным, но чем больше я смотрю на тебя, тем больше вижу обычного мальчишку, чья голова забита химерами вроде порядочности и благородства. Даго, бесспорно, неплохой учитель, но, увы, он вбил в твою голову слишком много лишнего.

\- Напротив. Он не научил меня питаться падалью и дешево продавать свою шкуру, - криво усмехнулся Сейикеро.

\- Значит, ты сделал свой выбор, - Тагеллай кивнул, и, поднявшись на ноги, пару раз звонко щелкнул пальцами.

Среагировать на молниеносное движение Сейикеро не успел – Камай выбил из его руки нож, заламывая ее за спину. В камеру, широко распахнув дверь, вошли еще двое людей в униформе охранников склада. Упирающегося Сейикеро подхватили под локти, и, стащив со стула, поволокли к выходу.

Сейикеро смутно помнил, каким путем его приволокли в камеру, в которой он провел последние несколько дней – перед глазами все плавало после пары чувствительных ударов под дых, щедро выданных ему охраной, - а царивший здесь полумрак делал все коридоры одинаковыми. Это позволило бы запутать преследователей, но существенно снижало шансы и самого Сейикеро – он ориентировался в этих коридорах куда хуже, чем они. К тому же, у него было оружия, а его собственный нож с засаженным в него жучком становился бесполезен.

Свернув на очередном повороте, Альсаан, идущий впереди, вытащил из кармана ключ-карту и, коснувшись панели замка, разблокировал одну из дверей. Створки с тихим шипением разъехались, и охранники затащили Сейикеро внутрь. Вспыхнувший яркий свет заставил юношу на мгновение зажмуриться, и, когда он снова смог открыть глаза, те сразу же заслезились.

Здесь было светло и на удивление чисто. Вместо обшарпанных стен – гладкие пласталевые панели, увешанные дата-экранами, полированные короба оборудования и ящики с маркировкой заводов клана Тагеллай. Под потолком мерно зудели яркие лампы и гудела система вентиляции. Ни одной решетки или отдушины, машинально отметил про себя Сейикеро, а значит, единственный выход – это дверь.

Скверно.

\- Здесь я вас покину, джентльмены, - проговорил Альсаан. - Камай, оставляю нашего гостя тебе. Окаро и его ассистенты сейчас подойдут. Прощай, Сейикеро, - добавил он, поворачиваясь, - приятно было познакомиться с тобой. Не думаю, что ты узнаешь меня во время нашей следующей встречи.

\- Не волнуйся, Полулицый, - усмехнулся Сейикеро в ответ, - такую морду сложно забыть.

Он хотел было добавить что-то еще, но мощный удар кулака Камая выбил весь воздух из его легких. Сейикеро закашлялся, обвисая на руках удерживающей его охраны.

Тагеллай покачал головой и молча вышел за дверь. Та с тихим шелестом закрылась, и, похоже, заблокировалась.

Камай словно этого и ждал – он наотмашь ударил Сейикеро по лицу, заставив того неловко мотнуть головой. Следующий удар пришелся в челюсть, рассекая и без того разбитую губу. На зубах хрустнуло.

\- Я заставлю тебя проглотить каждое слово, слетевшее с твоего скользкого языка, щенок, - прошипел Камай, сжимая подбородок Сейикеро, вынуждая его поднять голову.

\- Сэр, kheintarae не одобрит, если вы сейчас сломаете его, - заметил один из охранников, не разжимая рук.

\- Окаро заштопает, - огрызнулся Камай. Сейикеро охнул – удар ботинка пришелся под колено, чувствительно отдавшись по всей ноге. Ноги подкосились, но удерживаться юноша не стал, обвиснув на руках охранников. Следом прилетело несколько чувствительных пощечин – Камай решил удостовериться, действительно ли он потерял сознание или нет, и голова Сейикеро безвольно дернулась.

\- Хватит, - проговорил Камай и махнул рукой. Сейикеро позволил поднять себя, безвольной куклой болтаясь в чужих руках, и уложить на стоящий в центре помещения стол. Он чуть приподнял веки, следя из-под ресниц за своими охранниками – и, улучив момент, одним молниеносным движением содрал с оказавшегося возле руки чужого бедра нож, вытаскивая его из крепления. Оттолкнувшись от стола, Сейикеро метнулся вбок, ударяя второго охранника ногой в лицо. Тот отшатнулся, теряя равновесие, и неловко завалился на спину, задев стойку с мелкими коробками. Те разлетелись в стороны, и их содержимое – крепления, ампулы и мелкие детали, - блестящим облаком рассыпалось вокруг, захрустев под ногами.

Сейикеро приземлился на ноги, сжимая зубы – после чувствительного удара Камая колено заныло, откликаясь болью на каждое резкое движение. Заметив сбоку что-то большое и темное, Сейикеро не глядя схватил одну из мелких коробок и швырнул в сторону нападавшего. Промахнулся, но Камай, вынужденный уклоняться от летящей в него коробки, замешкался, подарив Сейикеро несколько спасительных секунд. Второй охранник бросился через стол, и Сейикеро, пригнувшись, нырнул под него, выбираясь с другой стороны.

Их было трое – трое против одного в замкнутом помещении. Но они были выше, крупнее, и, пытаясь загнать Сейикеро в угол, больше мешали друг другу. Не меньше минуты Сейикеро уворачивался и уклонялся от чужих ударов, не позволяя зажать себя между ящиков, сваливая под ноги коробки и стойки, кружа вокруг стола, который оказался слишком хорошо закреплен, чтобы его опрокинуть. Сейикеро с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не метнуть нож – он не промахнулся бы, но, выведя из игры одного, он остался бы против двоих безоружным.

С каждым мгновением у него оставалось все меньше времени. Вскоре здесь появится Окаро, и, скорее всего, не один, а значит, шансов на побег не останется вовсе.

Из опрокинутого под ноги ящика вывалился ворох блестящих металлических полос, и Сейикеро не глядя сгреб их, сколько поместилось в руку.

Скальпели.

Даго хорошо обучил своего воспитанника – первый же брошенный скальпель вонзился в здоровый глаз Камая – и тот, хрипло взвыв, рухнул на пол, судорожно скребя по лицу немеющими пальцами. Мигом сообразившие охранники схватили первое, что попалось под руки – опустевшие ящики от деталей, прикрываясь ими, словно щитом.

Сейикеро оказался быстрее – следующий нож вонзился в ногу одного из противников, заставив того взрыкнуть и согнуться пополам. Он опустил коробку достаточно низко, чтобы следующий брошенный нож вонзился ему в открытый рот. Охранник захрипел и рухнул на пол. Оказавшийся рядом Сейикеро полоснул по его горлу ножом, едва успевая уклониться от удара чужого ножа. Он метнулся вбок, больно ударившись локтем об оказавшийся рядом стол, на мгновение потеряв концентрацию, и едва успел нырнуть под стол, закрываясь от следующего удара.

Сейикеро попытался проползти под столом, но не успел – рухнув на колени, охранник прижал его ногу к полу, поймал за вторую, когда Сейикеро попытался лягнуть его, и потащил к себе. Прижав его ноги всем весом, он перехватил руку юноши, заламывая ее за спину. Сейикеро забился в его руках, пытаясь извернуться и ударить ножом, который все еще сжимал в руке – и охранник с легкостью вырвал нож из его пальцев.

\- Попался, сучий потрох, - прошипел он.

Сейикеро брыкался, тщетно пытаясь вырваться, но охранник оказался слишком тяжелым. Почувствовав под пальцами что-то твердое и острое, Сейикеро сжал это что-то в кулаке, и, когда охранник попытался поднять его на ноги, отчаянно изогнулся, едва не вырывая плечо из сустава – и наотмашь ударил противника в лицо. Тот взвыл и разжал руки, отшатываясь. Сейикеро рухнул на пол и оглянулся – острый предмет, который он сжимал в руке, оказался осколком медицинского стекла, торчащим из носа его противника. Сейикеро не без труда подобрался, поднимаясь на ноги, подхватил с пола еще один скальпель, и одним ударом прикончил дезориентированного охранника.

И едва не рухнул сам – боевой адреналин резко отпустил, и тело снова захлестнула боль, которой он почти не чувствовал во время схватки. Сейикеро несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, забрал ножи у своих противников, подумав, сгреб с пола остатки скальпелей, и, подойдя к двери, прижался спиной к стене.

Спустя пару минут та открылась – и в операционную вошли трое человек в серовато-белой униформе с нашивками адептов медике. Они на мгновение застыли, увидев развернувшуюся перед ними картину – и этого мгновения Сейикеро хватило, чтобы броситься за дверь и изо всех сил ударить по панели замка. Двери с шипением захлопнулись, и Сейикеро со всей силы всадил в панель один из ножей. Панель заискрила, взорвавшиеся светодиоды пощекотали пальцы юноши колючими искрами.

В дверь заколотили, и следом с потолка обрушился вой сирен тревоги. Замигали аварийные лампы, мигом разогнав спасительный сумрак коридоров.

Сейикеро опрометью бросился по коридору, лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам, и, наконец, обнаружив в одной из стен решетку вентиляционной отдушины, с нескольких ударов покорежил ее достаточно, чтобы удалось подковырнуть ее ножом.

Мультирезак остался где-то там же, где и остальные его вещи, но сейчас не было времени возвращаться и искать их.

Сейикеро скользнул в вентиляционный ход, кое-как приладив за собой решетку, и пополз по трубе прочь, в спасительную тьму, сопровождаемый утробным воем сирен.


	8. Chapter 8

Гул раздался совсем рядом, и Шрайк вздрогнул, открывая глаза. Он огляделся по сторонам, уже потянувшись было к клавише вокса, чтобы подготовить своих бойцов к отражению начавшейся атаки – но рев, который он сначала принял за флайеры тау, издавали двигатели приближающихся к лагерю черных бронетранспортеров с символикой ордена на покрытых грязью боках.

Шрайк устало потер лицо, пытаясь понять, сколько времени он продремал, привалившись спиной к ящикам. Выходило, что не так уж и долго. Похоже, Солари был прав – ему и в самом деле не помешало бы как следует отдохнуть. Подобрав лежащий рядом шлем, Шрайк встал с ящиков, и, примагнитив его к набедренному креплению, зашагал к подъезжающим бронетранспортерам.

Те один за другим выстраивались вдоль разбитой дороги, ведущей к шахтам, выпуская своих пассажиров. Выбравшийся из одного из них десантник в массивных капитанских доспехах стащил шлем, обнажая бледное некрасивое лицо, наполовину покрытое аугментикой. Заметив приближающегося Шрайка, капитан поспешил навстречу.

\- Рад видеть тебя живым, Кайваан! А то слухи ходили разные, и, честно говоря, после смерти Северакса мы уже были готовы ко всему.

Он протянул руку и Шрайк пожал его запястье, хлопнув второй рукой по наплечнику.

\- Взаимно, Нарем. Многих потеряли?

Корвиде оглянулся, наблюдая, как выбирающиеся из транспортников скауты организованно занимают построение вместе с сержантами, и группа за группой направляются ко входу в шахты.

\- Пятеро убитыми, полтора отделения ранеными, но в основном – легкие травмы. Зацепляло взрывной волной – в последние дни артиллерия палила, как бешеная, а отступать в этой грызне не всегда удавалось вовремя.

Шрайк кивнул, глядя на скаутов. Проходящие мимо капитанов юнцы старались выпрямлять спину и расправлять плечи, но было видно, что многие из них держатся на ногах из чистого упрямства, а иные были в достаточной степени напуганы. Для большей части подразделений Десятой роты бои в Дамокловом заливе стали боевым крещением, и далеко не все скауты оказались готовы к тому, с чем им довелось столкнуться.

\- Дети устали, - проговорил Корвиде, - нам пришлось отступить раньше официального приказа, а за несколько дней до этого я вывел из боя два подразделения – мальчишки норовили заснуть на любой подходящей поверхности.

\- Мы все устали, Нарем, - откликнулся Шрайк. - На наше счастье, тау устали не меньше нас, а потеряли куда больше. У нас будет достаточно времени на отдых и передислокацию.

\- Передислокацию? – повернулся Корвиде. - Стало известно, куда мы отходим?

\- Достаточно того, что нам известно – откуда, - Шрайк хмыкнул. - Мы уходим из Денечайского пролива. Куда – решим, когда разберемся с более насущными вопросами.

Корвиде кивнул.

\- Солак будет здесь через час, - сообщил он, - мы связались с ним на рассвете. В его секторе наконец-то стало тихо, и Пятая сейчас эвакуируется на орбиту. Их в достаточной степени потрепало, чтобы позволить себе марш-бросок через пол-планеты. Как только они закончат, он прибудет сюда. Нас будет четверо.

\- Пятеро, - поправил его Шрайк. - Мы связались с нашими родичами из Ультрадесанта, которые располагаются в этом секторе, и через них смогли наладить связь с Ультрамаром. Шаан и его рота все еще там. Мы получим его ответ в течение дня, если все сложится удачно. Пятеро из десяти, кодиций Икарис как старший из присутствующих библиариев, и капеллан Торовак, как достойный представитель реклюзиама – этого достаточно для того, чтобы собрать Конклав, способный принимать решения за весь орден.

Корвиде снова кивнул, глядя, как последняя группа скаутов заходит в темный зев шахтного коридора.  

 

Одиннадцать вороньих черепов равнодушно взирали на собравшихся пустыми глазницами. Сумрак забоя, наспех переоборудованного в командную ставку, разгонял только свет голографического проектора, над которым плавно покачивалась трехмерная схема Дамоклова залива. Голубоватые отблески перемешивались с бурыми пятнами на желтоватых костях, и черепа выглядели так, словно принадлежали не птицам, а неизвестным науке существам.

Рядом с корвией павшего магистра, лежащей посреди стола, тускло поблескивал поцарапанный медальон из белого золота. Выгравированный на нем геральдический ворон был покрыт гарью. В голубом свете проектора черная копоть приобрела сизый оттенок, серебристо-белый металл словно превратился в иссиня-черные вороньи перья.

Их было шестеро – шесть массивных фигур, закованных в черные доспехи. Белые наплечники, белые геральдические вороны на черном фоне, белые кости птиц, белые лица – в неверном свете они, казалось, люминесцировали, превращаясь в призрачные видения.

На призрачных белых лицах зияли черные провалы глаз, тени, залегшие под ними, делали собравшихся похожими на живых мертвецов.

Пять шлемов, лежащие на столе около своих владельцев, отвечали черепам на корвии такими же равнодушно-безжизненными взглядами.

Шрайк обвел глазами собравшихся, на мгновение задерживаясь на каждом из них – на некрасивом лице Корвиде, казавшемся в тусклом свете посмертной восковой маской, на усталом лице Солари, на котором четче обозначились мелкие морщинки – когда-то в уголках его губ постоянно прятались смешинки, но сегодня лицо Аайза было отрешенно-задумчивым. Он смотрел куда-то в пространство, словно уже знал, чем закончится этот разговор. Рядом с Солари, прямо напротив Шрайка, устроился капитан Пятой роты Кайрин Солак – его грубо вытесанное лицо выглядело так, словно неумелый ученик, насмотревшись на работу мастера, попытался вырезать статую Гвардейца Ворона, но та вышла далекой от совершенства. На виске Солака темнел свежий шов, наспех схваченный медицинскими скобами – видимо, рану пришлось зашивать прямо на поле боя, на скорую руку. Рядом с капитаном Пятой роты расположись еще двое – единственные из собравшихся, кто не имел капитанской должности: капеллан Лаэфин Торовак, птичьи кости на доспехе которого поблескивали в темноте, и кодиций Кира Икарис, библиарий Третьей роты. Из всех собравшихся Кира был самым молодым – но обладавшим достаточной силой и мудростью, чтобы присутствовать здесь сегодня.

Отложив дата-планшет, по экрану которого все еще ползли свежие сводки, Шрайк сложил руки перед собой, глядя на остальных братьев.

\- У нас нет времени на долгие церемонии, поэтому обойдемся без них, - проговорил он. - Оплакивать павших будем тогда, когда станет известно их точное количество. Сейчас перед нами стоит вопрос, от ответа на который зависит будущее ордена. Лаэфин, - позвал он, и капеллан с готовностью поднял глаза, - первое слово за тобой.

Торовак посмотрел на лежащие перед ним корвию и медальон, словно спрашивая у них совета. Череп с отколотым клювом смотрел прямо на капеллана.

\- Мое мнение по этому вопросу однозначно, капитан, и, полагаю, остальные со мной согласятся. Я много лет служу ордену, и много лет вожу братьев в бой – и я знаю, какой силой обладают нужные слова и своевременные поступки. Я знаю, какой мощной броней бывает слава, и каким грозным оружием может быть репутация.

\- Северакса его слава не защитила, - покачал головой Шрайк. - Более того, насколько она была прозрачна снаружи, настолько она оказалась непрозрачной изнутри. Он ничего не видел за ней. А его репутация оказалась тем оружием, что сразило его самого.

\- Истинно так, - кивнул Торовак. - Это и отличает настоящего лидера от того, кто пытается им быть. Того, кто желает быть лидером, заботит то, как выглядят его поступки в глазах остальных. Он ищет славы и одобрения. Тот же, кто достоин этого звания, доказывает свою силу не словом, но делом. Истинные подвиги вершатся в молчании.

\- Я знаю множество орденов, братья из которых с тобой бы не согласились, - Шрайк усмехнулся.

\- Но сейчас здесь _мы_ , капитан. – капеллан качнул головой, не поддаваясь на уловку. - И нам нужен не просто лидер – нам нужен тот, чьей славы будет достаточно, чтобы на ее свет слетелись остальные. Северакс был командиром всех имперских войск в секторе, и на плечи его преемника ляжет ответственность за них. Нам нужен тот, кого они примут как командира. Тот, за чьим сиянием остальные пойдут из темноты. И тот, кто сам не ослепнет от ее сияния, как ослеп Корвин.

\- Иными словами, нам нужен герой, - Солари усмехнулся уголком рта. Торовак кивнул.

\- Вы абсолютно правы, капитан. Нам нужен герой.

\- Это существенно сокращает круг возможных претендентов, - усмехнулся со своего места Корвиде. - Особенно с учетом того, что у нас нет возможности для экстренного вызова сюда кого-то из отсутствующих.

\- И что вы все так на меня уставились? – поинтересовался Шрайк, обводя взглядом сидящих за столом.

\- Шрайк, этот разговор изначально бессмыслен, - проговорил Солари. - Единственная подходящая кандидатура настолько очевидна, что я решительно не вижу смысла в долгих обсуждениях.

\- Говори за себя, - Шрайк помотал головой.

\- Аайз прав, Кайваан, - заметил Корвиде. - Это обсуждение – всего лишь пустая формальность. Пока Корвин тащил на себе официальные обязанности магистра, ты делал всю работу. Ты командовал подразделениями Гвардии Ворона здесь. Ты, в конце концов, достаточно известная фигура, чтобы Тибальт и его компания приняли тебя как командира. Да и потом, - Корвиде криво усмехнулся, - ты – единственный, кого слушает капитан Кор’сарро. Это признавал даже Северакс.

\- Вы рехнулись, - Шрайк потер лицо ладонями, - оба. Как вы собираетесь объяснять остальному ордену, почему должность руководителя занял капитан, ценой ошибки которого стала жизнь предыдущего магистра? Или вы хотите прибавить к нашим проблемам еще и раскол внутри ордена?

\- Недовольные будут всегда, - пожал плечами Солари. - Еще ни в одном ордене не было магистра, которым были бы довольны все, начиная от неофитов и кончая почтенными дредноутами. А что касается твоей… ошибки, - он на мгновение умолк, опуская глаза на корвию, лежащую посреди стола словно немым укором, - то Северакс допустил их куда больше. И цена у них оказалась страшнее.

\- Кайрин, - позвал Шрайк, - а ты что скажешь?

\- А я терпеливо дожидаюсь, пока ты перестанешь кокетничать, - фыркнул Солак. - Ты сам сказал – у нас нет времени на лишние церемонии, так к чему ты начал разводить их сам? Ответ очевиден, Шрайк. И ты, кажется, единственный, кто продолжает упорствовать.

\- За себя голосовать нескромно, - Шрайк покачал головой и повернулся к Икарису, все это время сидящему молча. – Кира, ты моя последняя надежда. Скажи, что тебе было видение, что меня нельзя назначать магистром.

\- Будущее – величина динамическая, капитан, - ответил библиарий, разводя руками. - Я видел множество вариантов развития событий, какие-то из них были вероятнее, какие-то – почти невозможны. Я видел вашу смерть, ваш триумф, минуты вашего торжества и вашей слабости. Но, признаться, я еще не видел ни одного пути, по которому вы бы привели орден к позору и гибели.

\- Итого – пять голосов из шести, - подвел итог Корвиде. - Ты получил ответ от Шаана?

\- Получил, - кивнул Шрайк, постукивая пальцем по планшету. - Он удручающе не оригинален.

\- Значит, единогласно, - кивнул Солари. - Конклав Теней вынес свое решение.

\- Единогласно, - подтвердил Солак.

Остальные ограничились молчаливыми кивками.

Шрайк глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Пустые глазницы птичьих черепов смотрели на него невидящим взглядом – точно так же, как несколько часов назад смотрел на него их владелец.

\- Что ж, - Шрайк поднялся из-за стола и коротко поклонился, - благодарю за оказанную честь. Я не буду давать обещаний, что не подведу вас или не разочарую – но клянусь, что сделаю все, что будет в моих силах.


	9. Chapter 9

Гул раздался совсем рядом, и Сейикеро вздрогнул, открывая глаза. Он огляделся по сторонам, готовый вскочить на ноги и помчаться прочь, но мерное гудение оказалось всего лишь гулом активировавшихся вентиляционных винтов в трубах над его головой. Гул нарастал, и пол и стены начали мелко вибрировать; винты набирали максимальную мощность, а значит, сейчас время пересмены у рабочих, - штатная очистка воздуха проходила во время перерывов. Сейикеро устало потер лицо руками – гул, раздающийся со всех сторон, обволакивал, неприятно отдаваясь внутри, и оставаться на месте становилось все сложнее.

Интересно, какая сейчас пересмена – утренняя, дневная, вечерняя? А может, и вовсе ночная – пробираясь по однотипным трубам и коридорам, Сейикеро совершенно потерял счет времени. Он не знал, сколько пробыл здесь – день, два, три, а может быть, целую неделю. Сначала он ориентировался по гулу включавшихся в пересмены винтов, а потом и вовсе сбился со счета – иногда он заходил так далеко, что винтов не было слышно, иногда, когда боль и усталость брали свое, Сейикеро начинало казаться, что он слышит гул и ощущает вибрацию.

Удрав от людей Тагеллая, Сейикеро смог выбраться по вентиляционной шахте в запутанную систему труб, снабжавших заводские уровни Каорны воздухом и водой, и отводящими отходы жизнедеятельности и производства за пределы города.

Сейикеро знал, что его будут искать. Путь в трущобы ему заказан – там его будут искать в первую очередь, а среди обитателей нижних уровней найдется немало тех, кто захочет получить за его голову награду. И еще меньше там будет тех, кто захочет рисковать ради него своей шкурой и прятать у себя беглеца, за которым охотится клан Тагеллай.

В Каорне у него оставалось лишь два пути – вниз, в кишащее мутантами подулье, куда не сунется ни один здравомыслящий человек, и где Сейикеро не протянет больше двух дней, или вверх, где к охоте за ним подключатся официальные власти.

Оставался третий путь – добраться до транспортного узла, и покинуть Каорну пассажирским или грузовым составом.

Но для этого надо было выбраться из труб, чтобы хотя бы сориентироваться и понять, как далеко зашел Сейикеро. Он понятия не имел, где он, и сколько времени прошло, пока он бродил по запутанным канализационным системам.

Но он знал, что останавливаться нельзя.

Несколько раз он видел следы форменных ботинок, слышал звуки шагов и голоса, замечал, как скачут по стенам огни фонарей и как сияют в темноте огоньки приборов ночного зрения.

Замирая в тени, Сейикеро слушал их разговоры – единственный источник информации, который был в его распоряжении.

Тагеллай искал его.

К охоте подключились и остальные кланы. Их главы понимали, что тот, кто доставит к главе клана Тагеллай беглеца живым или мертвым, сможет рассчитывать на благосклонность – а в условиях нарастающего конфликта это была достойная награда.

Поэтому Сейикеро продолжал двигаться вперед, уходя все дальше и дальше, запутывая следы и сбивая преследователей с толку. Порой ему удавалось урвать пару часов беспокойного сна, забившись в пустую трубу или скукожившись между трубами в темном углу, чувствуя, как ноет и болит уставшее и израненное тело. Хотя, быть может, он спал и дольше – он не знал, сколько проходило времени между тем, как он находил подходящий угол, где отключался, проваливаясь в какое-то подобие сна, и как снова приходил в себя, не сразу понимая, в какой реальности находится. Боль стала его постоянным спутником, отдаваясь то в плечо, то в разбитое колено.

В голове вертелась только одна мысль – добраться до транспортного узла.

 

Тяжелая мутная капля медленно набрякла – и, оторвавшись от трубы, сорвалась вниз, падая в подставленные ладони.

Восемнадцать.

Сейикеро облизнул пересохшие губы, не двигаясь с места. Капли одна за другой постепенно наполнили горсть, и Сейикеро выпил набранную воду, проводя ладонью по потрескавшимся губам. Вода отдавала химикатами и оставляла неприятное послевкусие, но это было лучше, чем ничего – последний раз источник пригодного для питья конденсата встретился Сейикеро достаточно давно, и юношу мучила порядочная жажда. На языке все еще горчило. Плесень, растущая на отсыревающих водяных трубах и бывшая его единственной пищей в последние дни – или месяцы? – на вкус напоминала крысиное дерьмо, порядочно полежавшее в луже производственных отходов. Но по крайней мере, Сейикеро знал, что она не токсична, и вполне годится для того, чтобы набить желудок.

В свое время Даго объяснил своему ученику, как выжить, скрываясь от погонь, когда нет возможности украсть еды и воды, и сейчас Сейикеро был как никогда благодарен своему наставнику.

Плесень горчила, и, казалось, ворочалась в желудке, прежде чем улечься там и начать перевариваться, но Сейикеро не жаловался. В последнее время колено ныло все сильнее, становилось труднее бегать, и если так пойдет и дальше, то он не сможет сдвинуться с места – и тогда его найдут и убьют, если к тому времени его не доедят местные крысы или он не умрет от голода.

Сейикеро дождался, когда вода наберется в ладонях еще раз, сделал глоток и провел влажными пальцами по лицу, отгоняя ненужную слабость. Он поднялся на ноги, проверил, на месте ли его запас ножей, и пошел вперед, вдоль стены, сквозь висящий в воздухе пар и царящий кругом полумрак.

Он не знал, сколько еще прошел, прежде чем обнаружил, что стоит, привалившись к стене, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Голод и усталость брали свое, и, видимо, он едва не потерял сознание. Сейикеро потряс головой, отхлестав себя по щекам. Разбитая губа и отеки после ушибов, до сих пор не сошедшие, откликнулись резкой болью – и это отрезвило достаточно, чтобы Сейикеро смог прийти в себя. Он отлепился от стены и двинулся дальше.

Впереди снова загудело, и Сейикеро машинально отметил, что включился очередной вентиляционный блок – и только потом сообразил, что гул слишком ритмичный и раздается постоянно. Сейикеро прильнул ухом к стене, прислушиваясь – так и есть, прямо за перегородкой проходит грузовой тоннель. А значит, где-то неподалеку должен быть выход из труб, где отходы будут сваливаться в каретки. А значит, он сможет выбраться.

Мысль об этом придала сил, и Сейикеро, расправив плечи, зашагал вперед.

Добравшись до места, где несколько тоннелей пересекались, образуя широкую площадку, Сейикеро осторожно выглянул из-за угла – и тут же юркнул обратно в тень. Ему показалось, что в одном из тоннелей кто-то есть. Сейикеро развернулся было, и отшатнулся, упершись взглядом в два зеленых огня, смотрящие прямо на него.

Лицо, таращащееся на него в упор, мало напоминало человеческое, из-за обильно покрывавшей ее аугментики – приборы ночного зрения, маска воздушного фильтра…

Сейикеро вздрогнул и попятился.

Тагеллай нашел себе объект демонстрации возможностей своего товара куда поинтереснее, чем мутанты из подулья… 

Человек шагнул вперед – в руке блеснул нож, тускло сияющий в скудном свете единственной люм-полосы, освещающей перекресток. Сейикеро лихорадочно нащупал пару оставшихся скальпелей и сжал их в кулаке. Он слабо представлял себе, что еще прячется в брюхе стоящего перед ним охотника, но сдаваться живым не собирался.

Сбоку зашелестело, и из тоннелей показался еще один. Зеленые диоды его глазной аугментики не мигая смотрели на Сейикеро.

\- Сдавайся, - прошелестело сквозь маску респиратора. - Сдавайся и тебе сохранят жизнь.

Сейикеро сделал еще один шаг назад.

\- Пошли вы, - хрипло выплюнул он.

Охотник подался вперед – и Сейикеро по очереди метнул оба скальпеля без особой надежды на успех. Они оба угодили в цель, один вонзился в плечо охотника, второй – куда-то в его грудь, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания.

Сейикеро сжал в кулаке нож и поднырнул под чужую руку, едва уходя от еще одного удара сбоку.

Откуда только силы взялись – мгновение назад его основательно шатало, а сейчас он двигался, как чертов мутант, отталкиваясь от стен, нанося удары за ударами, уворачиваясь от чужих ножей и рассекая чужую плоть. Он словно стал кем-то другим, кем-то злым, холодным и не живым.

А может быть, он просто сошел с ума.

Когда второе тело рухнуло на пол, Сейикеро судорожно вдохнул, как вытащенная на берег рыба – и успел развернуться, отражая еще один удар. Третий охотник выскочил откуда-то из бокового коридора, на ходу связываясь с остальными.

Сейикеро понимал, что надо уходить, понимал, что их сейчас станет много, понимал, что его сейчас убьют – но уже не контролировал себя. Его захлестнуло странное ледяное спокойствие, он словно начал видеть в темноте, перестал чувствовать боль, перестал чувствовать свои руки, только слышал, как влажно чавкает его нож, вонзаясь в чужую плоть.

Ему казалось, что он убил уже сто человек, но к двумя трупам присоединились всего двое. И, когда из коридора вышли еще четверо, Сейикеро только выдохнул сквозь зубы, чувствуя, что боль возвращается, а занемевшие ноги слабеют.

Он поднял руку, словно указывая ножом на одного из охотников – и тот же миг голова противника взорвалась фонтаном кровавых ошметков, и тело с глухим стуком упало на пол.

На мгновение Сейикеро показалось, что это сделал он. Что он убил охотника силой мысли. Что та ледяная сущность, завладевшая его сознанием, окончательно превратила его в нелюдя, в _jekharni_ , в _keilarnau **[1]**_. Но он стоял без движения, а головы охотников взрывались одна за другой, окатывая стены кровью и ошметками мозгов.

А потом Сейикеро стало холодно. Он не сразу понял, что похолодел от ужаса, глядя на приближающихся к нему тварей, выбирающихся из теней. Они были огромными, куда больше обычных людей, и их черные панцири были покрыты гигантскими костями, снятыми то ли с людей, то ли с животных, то ли с мутантов. Красные глаза на вытянутых мордах угрожающе светились в темноте.

Охотники.

Вот так, наверное, и должны были выглядеть аугментированные солдаты Тагеллая, модифицированные для борьбы с уродами с нижних уровней.

Сейикеро крепче сжал оставшийся у него нож, скользкий от крови, и, плохо соображая, что делает, швырнул его в одного из бронированных монстров. Тот легко вскинул руку и отбил маловразумительный снаряд, словно отмахиваясь от назойливого насекомого.

Больше у Сейикеро оружия не оставалось. Он сжал кулаки и бросился вперед, в последней, отчаянной попытке напасть – и, рухнув на колени, согнулся в приступе удушающего кашля, перешедшего в тошноту. Его едва не вывернуло наизнанку, на губах остался привкус крови и горечи. Все вокруг завертелось в бешеной пляске, Сейикеро почувствовал, как по телу разливается слабость и упал ничком.

Его подхватили, безвольного, как мокрую тряпку, поудобнее пристраивая, и что-то теплое, живое коснулось его лица, а следом по щекам и губам прошлось что-то влажное. Ссадины неприятно защипало. Сейикеро плохо соображал и почти не чувствовал своего тела, и глухие, низкие голоса слышал как будто сквозь воду, с трудом разбирая слова.

\- … еще и интоксикация, похоже.

\- … раньше. Каэрдэ тебе… жет на эту тему, Кибрис.

\- …достаточно, чтобы...

\- …Достаточно для чего?

\- …понять.

\- …умрет из-за твоего любопытства.

\- У _меня_ не помер еще не один, - весело сообщил голос совсем рядом. В голове словно что-то щелкнуло и прояснилось, а может быть, дело было в неожиданной насмешке, плещущейся в низком, но явно не старом голосе. Сейикеро попытался поднять веки, чтобы увидеть говорившего, но тело по-прежнему не слушалось.

\- Под твою ответственность, Гаарайдо, - откликнулся второй голос. - С Каэрдэ будешь объясняться сам. Он жив?

\- И даже в сознании, - проговорил тот, кого называли «Гаарайдо». - Не бойся, - добавил он уже тише, и Сейикеро каким-то шестым чувством понял, что теперь голос обращается к нему, - сейчас будет полегче.

Шею что-то кольнуло, словно в нее впилось кровососущее насекомое. А следом ушла боль, отступила дрожь и слабость, и Сейикеро провалился в теплую, густую, уютную темноту, и поплыл по ней, покачиваясь на ее волнах, куда-то прочь.  

 

Вокруг было слишком много красного.

Сквозь опущенные веки Сейкеро чувствовал яркий алый свет, словно сияющий туман, в котором тонули верхушки зданий Каорны, спустился и заволок все вокруг.

И в этом тумане было тепло и спокойно.

Боли не было, напряженные мышцы наконец-то расслабились, а поверхность, на которой лежало уставшее тело, приняла нужную форму, чтобы подарить долгожданный отдых.

Слишком хорошо.

Сейикеро попробовал пошевелиться. Расслабленное тело слушалось плохо, и он понял, что было причиной этой эйфории. Если он не умер – а он, похоже, все-таки умер, - то его напичкали каким-то препаратами.

Следом пришли воспоминания.

Темные трубы, боль во всем теле, и огромные монстры, закованные в броню.

Охотники Тагеллая.

Сейикеро вздрогнул и подскочил, опираясь на локти, и тут же, ощутив накатившую дурноту, лег обратно и закрыл глаза. Головокружение постепенно прошло, и Сейикеро смог открыть глаза.

Вокруг и правда все было красным. Сбоку, из огромного проема, небрежно закрытого вертикальными пластиковыми щитками, пробивалось алое сияние, окрашивая светлые стены помещения в красные тона.

Сейикеро огляделся. Место, в котором он оказался, судя по всему, было палатой – помимо большой и удобной койки, на которой лежал Сейикеро, укрытый легким, но теплым покрывалом, большую часть помещения занимали стойки и оборудование. Посверкивающие светодиодами короба тихо и успокаивающе гудели, хромированные поверхности поблескивали алыми бликами, отражая свет из проема. Под потолком темнели не работающие лампы.

И ни одной вентиляционной решетки, но, судя по тихому, ровному шипению, какая-то система подачи воздуха здесь все-таки была.

Сейикеро нахмурился. Кажется, они учли предыдущий опыт. Единственным выходом отсюда была широкая дверь, располагающаяся прямо напротив его койки, но на стенах не обнаружилось ни одного щитка или панели, которые могли бы дать подсказку, как открыть ее.

Сейикеро пошевелился, обнаружив на одной из рук ряд датчиков, провода от которых уходили к ближайшему коробу, и, приподняв покрывало, осмотрел себя. На нем ничего не было, не считая перевязок и приклеенных компрессов. Сейикеро на всякий случай провел ладонью по груди и животу, но свежих швов на нем не показалось. На голове и лице обнаружилось только несколько пластырей, на тех местах, где раньше были ушибы.

Никаких следов хирургического вмешательства, и, похоже, никакой начинки в него пока что не запихали.

Полулицый передумал? Но тогда почему его не убили? Решили выгодно обменять?

Сейикеро прилег обратно на подушку, - или что там такое удобное было под его головой, - и попытался вспомнить.

С ним что-то делали, если только ему это не приснилось. Он смутно помнил яркий свет, чужие прикосновения, боль и уколы – кололо запястья, сгибы локтей, лодыжки, почему-то даже шею. Он помнил, как заныло колено, когда отек под ним рассекли, и то, что давило его все это время, стало уходить. Помнил жужжание и стрекот каких-то механизмов, металлическое позвякивание каких-то деталей друг об друга, и низкие голоса, раздававшиеся совсем рядом.

Голоса ругались. Спорили. Они странно говорили по-киаварски – Сейикеро понимал их, но не смог опознать по говору район.

_\- Мне иногда кажется, что ты делаешь это нарочно, Гаарайдо, - говоривший явно пытался подпустить в голос раздражения, но выходило не убедительно. Складывалось впечатление, что этот разговор повторяется уже не в первый раз. Рядом что-то зажужжало и лязгнуло._

_\- Брось, Каэрдэ, - откликнулся второй, - тебе ведь самому это нравится._

_\- Зашивать каждые останки, которые ты вытаскиваешь из очередного мусорного бака? Я просто вне себя от счастья._

_\- Если бы тебе это надоело, ты бы вернулся в Шпиль и попросился на поле боя. И зашивал бы там останки, вытащенные из танков и брони._

_\- По крайней мере, те останки реже умирают на операционных столах._

_\- Еще ни один из тех, кого я привел, не умер._

_\- Ты считаешь, что это твоя заслуга?_

_\- Я считаю, что мы отличная команда, состоящая из твоих рук и моего везения. Между прочим, Ран, ты должен мне еще одного вороненка._

_\- Получишь своего вороненка, когда я его заштопаю._

«Гаарайдо». Странное слово вертелось на языке, всплыв из глубин подсознания. Так называли кого-то из охотников там, в тоннеле. Но раньше Сейикеро не слышал такого имени, хотя обо всех известных охотниках Каорны был в общих чертах осведомлен.

_Ghaaraj-_ _do_.

« _Счастливая рука_ ».

«У меня не умер еще не один», сказал он.

Значит, Сейикеро непременно надо было взять живым.

Виски заныли – мозг явно был против усиленных размышлений, - и Сейикеро устало потер их пальцами. Он окончательно запутался, не понимая, где он, что с ним сделали и что собираются делать дальше. И не имел ни малейшего понятия, как отсюда выбраться.

Двери зашипели и разъехались в стороны, и Сейикеро напрягся, приподнимаясь на локтях.

В палату вошел еще один бронированный гигант, совершенно не похожий на человека. Он был абсолютно белым – белая броня, обвешанная дополнительным оборудованием, была почти одного цвета с белым лицом, на котором двумя черными провалами темнели лишенные белков глаза. Тонкие черные брови смотрелись нарисованными – как будто кто-то из озорства подрисовал их мраморной статуе. Из-за спины гиганта высовывались многочисленные серворуки, превращавшие его в огромного паука.

На одном из наплечников, нарушая его белоснежную целостность, чернел геральдический ворон – священный символ, известный любому жителю Киавара.

Сердце Сейикеро пропустило удар.

Гвардия Ворона.

Стоящий перед ним гигант был существом из легенд, которые рассказывали бывшие гвардейцы, оказавшиеся в трущобах. Ангелы Бога-Императора, обитающие на спутнике Киавара, равнодушно взирающие на копошение внизу, в городах-ульях. Им не было дела до смертной суеты, они защищали Империум от угроз, по сравнению с которыми мутанты из подулья показались бы чучелами из детских сказок. Сейикеро слышал истории о них от старого Мевара, слышал, как шептались, что Ангелы забирают к себе смертных, которые привлекли их внимание, и те, кого они забрали, в муках перерождаются в им подобных, чтобы присоединиться к их бесконечной войне.

Значит, и ему суждено…

\- Ты проснулся? – поинтересовался гигант, и шагнул ближе. Сейикеро узнал его голос – это он тогда говорил о «зашивании останков» и, кажется, это к нему тот, кого называли «Гаарайдо», обращался «Каэрдэ».

\- Я брат-апотекарий Ран Каэрдэ, - проговорил гигант, словно услышав его мысли. - Тебе не нужно ничего бояться, мальчик. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Позволь мне взглянуть на твои раны.

Сейикеро не успел ответить, но Каэрдэ и не ждал ответа – он подошел ближе, стаскивая с него покрывало. Окинув взглядом перевязки, Каэрдэ кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, и, пододвинув ближе одну из стоек на колесиках, принялся разматывать эластичные бинты и отцеплять компрессы.

Сейикеро чувствовал себя мухой, угодившей в лапы к пауку – серворуки апотекария двигались так же, как и его живые пальцы, то ловко забирая со стойки необходимые инструменты и медикаменты, то отклеивая пластыри, то нанося на компресс полупрозрачные гели. Сейикеро невольно засмотрелся на движения множества конечностей. Под бинтом, стягивающим колено, обнаружился маленький ровный шов, а синяки и вовсе исчезли.

\- Я… - хрипло начал Сеийкеро, и, прокашлявшись, с трудом просипел:

\- Я долго спал?

\- Пять дней, - ответил Каэрдэ, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, и, улыбнувшись уголком рта, поинтересовался:

\- А что, ты куда-то торопишься?

\- Нет, - Сейикеро покачал головой, и прокашлялся снова, ощущая себя так, словно его голосовые связки засохли и вот-вот отвалятся.

Закончив с перевязкой, Каэрдэ помог ему прилечь, и, нажав несколько кнопок на сенсорной панели одного из коробов, отрегулировал высоту подголовника, приподнимая ее. Затем забрал с другой стойки керамическую плошку, плеснул в нее чего-то из темного кувшина и протянул ее Сейикеро.

Пальцы еще тряслись, и юноша сжал плошку обеими руками, но апотекарий все равно не спешил убирать руку, помогая ему. Сейикеро заглянул в плошку, глядя на плещущуюся в ней жидкость. Она была абсолютно прозрачной, и можно было рассмотреть крохотные царапинки на керамическом донышке. Сейикеро сделал несколько глотков – у жидкости не было ни вкуса, ни запаха.

\- Что это? – невольно вырвалось у Сейикеро.

\- Вода, - просто ответил Кардэ.

\- Она странная.

\- Она чистая. А теперь отдыхай, - апотекарий отставил миску на ближайший короб, и, сверившись с показаниями на панели, отсоединил несколько датчиков от руки Сейикеро. - Я зайду еще раз через пару часов. Если тебе что-нибудь будет нужно – нажми вот на эту кнопку.

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Каэрде развернулся и вышел. Двери за ним с тихим шелестом закрылись и щелкнули.

Сейикеро поудобнее устроился на койке, раздумчиво глядя в потолок. Апотекарий так и не включил ни одной лампы, но Сейикеро слышал, что эти существа способны видеть в темноте.

Алый свет постепенно мерк, ярко-красный сменялся густым бордовым и темным фиолетовым. А потом погас совсем, и в палате воцарился сумрак.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Кейларнау, (киаварск. «одержимый», «получеловек») – в байках и городских легендах этим словом называют тех, кто пал жертвой Губительных Сил, рассказы о которых пришли вместе с демобилизованными бойцами Имперской Гвардии.


	10. Chapter 10

Снаружи все-таки зарядил дождь. Испарения, висящие в воздухе, достигли критической массы – а может быть, сама Префекция пыталась смыть со своей поверхности измучивших ее пришельцев. Шквальный ливень, обрушившийся на Денечайскую низину, затушил последние тлеющие обломки, выгнал из берегов реки и размыл края траншей.

Он мерно стучал по земле, шелестел по навесам, слизывал гарь с бронированных боков транспортников и смывал суету и напряжение.

Шрайк выбрался наружу из шахтного комплекса, и, спустив поддоспешный комбинезон до пояса, шагнул под проливной дождь. Он закрыл глаза и подставил лицо потокам, позволяя чистой, не пахнущей топливом воде смыть пот и усталость. Волосы тут же промокли и прилипли к спине, по рукам и плечам потекли струи воды, вымачивая комбинезон насквозь.

Над доспехами капитана – пока еще капитана, - трудились технодесантники, латая повреждения и нанося свежую краску. Собравшиеся в шахтах Гвардейцы Ворона – те из них, кто держался на ногах, - спешно приводили себя в порядок, отчищая от керамита многодневную грязь и запекшуюся кровь.

Последние несколько часов выдались напряженными. Шрайк предпочел бы провести их с большей пользой, посвятив их изучению последних данных разведки и координации дальнейших действий, - но вместо этого был вынужден пройти через стандартные процедуры проверки, положенные для тех, кто собирался занять руководящую должность. Быстрее всех со своей работой справился кодиций Икарис – психосканирование заняло всего несколько минут, после чего библиарий объявил, что не видит в капитане ни малейших следов скверны.

\- Зараза к заразе не липнет, - пошутил Шрайк, услышав заключение Икариса.

\- Весьма расхожее заблуждение, - покачал головой Скраундер, заполучив в свои руки капитанское тело сразу же после процедуры психосканирования. В течение последующего часа Шрайку начало на полном серьезе казаться, что злопамятный апотекарий решил отыграться за все годы их знакомства и совместной деятельности. Лежа без движения на столе мобильного медицинского сканера, Шрайк смотрел на сияющие перед его лицом светодиоды и размышлял о том, что такого занимательного Рови Скраундер нашел в его внутреннем мире, что требовало столь вдумчивого изучения.

Наконец, Скраундер все-таки выпустил Шрайка из полевого апотекариона, с видимым, как показалось капитану, сожалением признав того совершенно здоровым, не считая усталости и нескольких малозначительных травм, не представляющих угрозы для его жизни.

Последним, с кем предстояло встретиться Шрайку, был брат-капеллан Лаэфин Торовак, в чьи обязанности входила исповедь будущего магистра, наставление на верный путь, проверка чистоты его помыслов и понимания кандидатом всей ответственности занимаемого положения.

Беседа растянулась на добрых три часа, и, освободившись, Шрайк выбрался наружу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Исповедь не принесла того облегчения, которое, как предполагалось, должна была подарить.

Торовак не зря занимал свою должность. Вера, кипящая в его сердце, была столь сильна, что будь Лаэфин библиарием, то мог бы обходиться без любого другого оружия. Его тихий голос, который он почти никогда не повышал, мог заставить тяжелораненых встать на ноги, отчаявшихся – обрести силы, а самых слабых превратить в героев.

Шрайк же чувствовал себя так, словно последние несколько часов провел не в полумраке забоя, где они с капелланом беседовали, скрытые от лишних глаз, а в допросной, растянутый на столе под слепящим светом мощных ламп, лишенный какой бы то ни было защиты.

Он знал, что умеют чувствовать библиарии, как они видят ложь и эманации варпа, но понятия не имел, что мог разглядеть за его словами проницательный капеллан – и это раздражало.

Шрайк провел руками по лицу, смывая лишние мысли дождевой водой.

Что бы ни услышал в его словах Лаэфин – он не изменил своего решения, по-прежнему считая Шрайка достойным кандидатом. А значит, одной возможной проблемой меньше.

\- _Милорд?_ – насмешливо позвали сзади.

\- Еще два часа ты можешь обращаться ко мне по имени, Аайз, - Шрайк обернулся, усмехаясь в ответ.

Солари стоял у самого выхода из шахты, сложив руки на груди и привалившись к стене плечом. Без силового доспеха, отданного технодесантникам, долговязый капитан Второй роты резко уменьшился в ширину, окончательно переставая походить на космического десантника. Длинный, тонкий, затянутый в черный поддоспешный комбинезон, Аайз Солари выглядел, как гайану[1], увязавшийся за Гвардией Ворона в поисках поживы.

Шрайк шагнул обратно в проем, отжал промокшие волосы, и, откинув их на одно плечо, устроился на одном из ящиков, стоящих у самого выхода. Шахту бросили посреди рабочего дня, и контейнеры с добытой рудой так и остались брошенными вдоль всех транспортных путей.

\- Лаэфин долго тебя допрашивал? – поинтересовался Солари, поворачиваясь, чтобы опереться на стену спиной.

\- Три часа, - откликнулся Шрайк, растирая озябшие плечи. - Это действительно больше походило на допрос, если ты спросишь меня.

\- И много ты ему рассказал?

\- Достаточно, чтобы это было похоже на убедительную исповедь. Для того, чтобы перечислить все мои грехи, - Шрайк криво улыбнулся, - нам понадобилось бы двое суток и пара-тройка лишних капелланов - и то, если я не буду углубляться в подробности…

Солари усмехнулся.

\- Зачем вы это сделали, Аайз? – спросил Шрайк, поднимая глаза. - Принцип наименьшего зла?

\- Принцип выбора достойнейшего.

\- Посмотри на меня внимательно, - Шрайк развел руками, расправляя плечи. - Какой из меня магистр?

\- Вот это мы и узнаем в ближайшее время, - Солари смерил его взглядом и негромко поинтересовался:

\- Похоже, Кайво, ты просто боишься, а?

\- Я не боюсь, - помотал головой Шрайк. - Просто… - он на мгновение умолк, хмуро глядя на льющийся дождь, - …пожалуй, не привык быть на виду. Должность магистра предполагает определенную долю публичности, а я слишком долго простоял за плечом у Корвина.

\- Зато теперь тебе не придется на него оборачиваться. Тебе не придется оборачиваться ни на кого.

\- … кроме Конклава и остального ордена.

\- Ты магистр, - Солари пожал плечами, - в твоей власти оставить за собой последнее слово, поставить Конклав перед фактом…

\- … и чем я буду лучше, чем Северакс? – Шрайк фыркнул, и, поднявшись с ящика, натянул просохший комбинезон обратно. Усевшись на прежнее место, он продолжил:

\- Власть магистра соразмерна его ответственности. То, что должно развязать мне руки, на самом деле, сильнее связывает меня не только по рукам и ногам, и вешает мне на шею достаточный груз. Лаэфин три часа объяснял мне это, - добавил он, криво усмехнувшись, - а ты убеждаешь меня в том, что моя власть будет безграничной. И знаешь – прав он, а не ты.

\- Может быть, - невозмутимо кивнул Солари. - Но я не ошибся в другом. В своем выборе. И чем больше ты пытаешься убедить меня в обратном, тем больше я убеждаюсь в своей правоте.

\- Позволь узнать, - вскинулся Шрайк,  - _на правах магистра_ , - добавил он иронично, - чем ты руководствовался в своем выборе? Ты, кажется, единственный, кто не раздумывал ни минуты.

\- Пожалуй, что так, - улыбка Солари померкла, уступив место непривычно серьезному выражению. - Иногда бывает так, что достаточно одного слова или одного поступка, чтобы укрепиться в каком-то мнении.

\- Ты так впечатлился тем, что я вытащил Хесса?

\- Я увидел твои глаза, Кайво.

\- Ты только сейчас рассмотрел, как они прекрасны? – язвительно уточнил Шрайк.

\- Видел и покрасивее, - в тон ему ответил Солари, и тут же снова посерьезнел. - А в твоих было слишком много злости. Сутки назад ты сидел рядом со мной на ящике и говорил о гибели наших братьев. И в твоих глазах ясно читалось, что будет с каждым, кто покусится на жизнь любого из нас. Тогда я понял, что с тобой в роли магистра Гвардия Ворона будет в надежных руках.

Шрайк смерил его долгим взглядом, и, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

\- Что ж. Потом не жалуйся.

 

Генераторы шахтного комплекса были активированы первый раз за много дней – и их мощности едва-едва хватало на то, чтобы загорелись все лампы. Тусклый, белесый свет не столько разгонял сумрак, сколько искажал размеры и очертания предметов.

Однако для действа, разворачивающегося здесь, такие декорации подходили как нельзя лучше.

Начищенные доспехи Гвардейцев Ворона отражали неяркий свет, и казалось, что под сводами зала волнуется черное керамитовое море. Свежая белая краска, которой были нарисованы геральдические вороны на наплечниках, казалось, сияла в полумраке.

На бледных лицах собравшихся братьев читалось волнение. Хмурились ветераны, нервничали юные скауты. Висящее в воздухе напряжение давило на плечи в равной степени и тем, и другим.

Любой шорох, скрип и шепот отдавались от стен гулким эхом – но, когда Шрайк вошел в зал, шелест и гомон смолкли, и повисла гробовая тишина, нарушаемая только звуком шагов самого капитана.

Пока еще – капитана.

Еще пятьдесят шагов Кайваан Шрайк будет капитаном Третьей роты.

Его доспех был отремонтирован и вычищен, регалии заняли положенные места, а снежно-белые части были покрыты свежей краской. Он был слишком… белым, слишком ярким в этом густом сумраке, пропитанном напряжением.

Шрайк шагал вперед, туда, где на возвышении его дожидались остальные капитаны, капеллан Торовак и библиарий Икарис. Он не оборачивался, но кожей чувствовал каждый взгляд, направленный в его сторону.

Его командное отделение, его Крыло, выстроилось в полном составе в самых первых рядах, по пятеро с каждой стороны, словно образуя почетный коридор. Шрайк отрешенно скользнул взглядом по их лицам. Все они прошли долгий путь, сражаясь с капитаном бок о бок, всех их Шрайк отобрал и обучил лично – и все они выжили в Денечайской мясорубке, чтобы стоять сегодня здесь.

Дойдя до возвышения, Шрайк поднялся наверх, расправляя плечи и глядя на остальных. Капеллан Торовак заговорил – и его тихий, ясный голос был слышен в каждом уголке зала.

Шрайк не прислушивался к его словам. Одни за другими с языка Лаэфина слетали никому не нужные слова – о гибели Северакса, о новом лидере, о достоинствах самого Шрайка.

Церемониальная шелуха.

Пока он говорил, Шрайк смотрел в лица стоящих перед ним Гвардейцев Ворона. Он не видел в их глазах осуждения – но и одобрения не видел тоже.

В памяти всплыл невидящий взгляд черных глаз убитого Северакса.

Удивление. Осуждение. Досада.

От необходимых церемоний Торовак перешел к главному, и Шрайк, опустившись на одно колено перед капелланом, одну за другой принес священные клятвы служения Гвардии Ворона. Торовак забрал у стоящего рядом серва медальон из белого золота, и повесил его Шрайку на шею.

Шрайк на мгновение коснулся его пальцами. Тот уже был отремонтирован, выправлен и отшлифован, черная копоть сошла, снова уступив место серебристому металлу.

Словно это не он сутки назад висел на шее у десантника, павшего жертвой собственной гордыни.

Теперь он снова был целым, словно напоминая о том, что орден будет существовать, невзирая на выпавшие на его долю испытания.

Шрайк сжал медальон и поднялся на ноги, глядя на стоящих перед ним десантников. Те молчали, ожидая первых слов своего нового магистра.

\- Прошедшая ночь забрала слишком много жизней, - проговорил Шрайк, и его голос эхом отозвался под сводами зала. - Этой ночью мы потеряли одного из великих героев Империума. – он склонил голову в знак уважения. – Ни разу за долгое время наше братство не было объединено столь умелым лидером, как Северакс, способный добиться столь многого столь малым количеством клинков. Это горькая потеря.

Шрайк ненадолго умолк. Молчали и все остальные. Висящее в воздухе напряжение можно было потрогать руками.

\- Однако эта потеря предвещает светлое будущее, - продолжил Шрайк, постепенно повышая голос. - Этой ночью Гвардия Ворона изменит свои методы. Мы продолжим искать утешение в тенях, как делали всегда, и как наш отец Коракс научил нас. Но, начиная с этого момента, мы будем использовать каждое имеющееся у нас оружие, каждый альянс, который сумеем заключить. Мы не можем позволить себе другой путь. Здесь, на Префекции, для нас начинается новый рассвет. Рассвет, наполненный огнем, сиянием когтей, поднятых в едином порыве, насыщаемых кровью чужаков. Несмотря на то, что нам придется собирать наши силы по новой, мы перережем глотку врагу, заставив его заплатить за дерзость. Отныне Империум на Префекции будет во веки веков стоять плечом к плечу!

Откуда-то из толпы раздался негромкий ропот. Шрайк спиной ощутил взгляды стоящих позади него старших офицеров. Он догадывался, как они выглядят сейчас – понимающе улыбающийся Солари, недоуменно хмурящийся Корвиде, помрачневший Солак, непроницаемо-спокойный Икарис и как обычно, отрешенный Торовак, по чьему лицу нельзя было понять, расслышал ли он весь смысл, прячущийся за словами магистра. Но оборачиваться Шрайк не стал.

\- Впереди еще много нелегкой работы, - продолжил он, глядя на собравшихся внизу. - Но сейчас мы уходим отсюда. Держите связь между отделениями, избегайте ненужных боев, и берегите каждую жизнь. Начнем же!

Черное керамитовое море всколыхнулось и загудело – братья поднимали вверх искрящиеся когти, отполированные мечи и силовые молоты, приветствуя нового магистра.

Шрайк едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ на приветствие.

С этого дня в ордене многое будет по-другому – но некоторые вещи останутся неизменны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Гайану (gha-janhu, киаварск. «безлицая тварь») – монстр из киаварских городских легенд, вероятнее всего, отражение облика некоторых мутантов из подулья. Выглядит, как неестественно высокий и тонкий антропоморф, целиком покрытый черной шкурой, способный ползать по трубам и забираться по стенам, а также протягивать руки в вентиляционные отверстия, чтобы дотянуться до жертвы. Им часто пугают детей, чтобы те не подходили близко к незнакомым дыркам.


	11. Chapter 11

Несколько следующих дней Сейикеро свыкался с мыслью, что ему больше не нужно никуда бежать, а тело не откликается болью на любое движение. В первую ночь он все еще вздрагивал от каждого шороха, и, отрывая голову от подушки, оглядывался по сторонам, лихорадочно соображая, где он находится и с какой стороны доносится шум. Затем вспоминал и засыпал снова, расслабляясь. Здесь хорошо спалось, здесь было тихо, тепло, и не ломило кости от жесткости и неудобной позы.

Одежду ему так и не вернули – заскорузлое от крови, пота и грязи тряпье, по всей видимости, отправилось прямиком в утилизатор, и в выданной просторной рубашке до колен Сейикеро, привыкший к практичной и прочной одежде, чувствовал себя как слизняк, лишившийся панциря.

Синтетическая каша, которой его кормили, не имела ни вкуса, ни запаха, не горчила на языке, оставляя после себя только восхитительное чувство насыщения. Каэрдэ почти не беспокоил его – он появлялся раз в день, чтобы сменить перевязку или снять ставший ненужным компресс, снимал биометрические параметры Сейикеро и уходил снова. Он был не очень-то разговорчив, а его сосредоточенное, отрешенное лицо не располагало к тому, чтобы задавать вопросы.

Сейикеро выяснил, как включить в палате освещение – помимо потолочных ламп над его койкой висел тонкий светильник, - но в основном предпочитал привычный полумрак, озаряемый только светом из завешенного проема. Тот, как и туман над зданиями Каорны, менял свой цвет – он был то белым, то желтым, то алым, то расцветал оттенками оранжевого, то становился фиолетовым.

На третий день, когда Каэрдэ ушел после очередного осмотра, Сейикеро рискнул встать. Ноги держали не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но на то, чтобы сделать несколько шагов до проема, их хватило.

Сейикеро заглянул за щитки и замер, ошеломленный тем, что увидел.

Это было похоже на широкие панорамные картины, которые он видел в дорого обставленных кабинетах. Что-то похожее висело над столом у Кефы, но оно и наполовину не передавало красоты раскинувшегося перед юношей зрелища.

Вокруг было небо. Казалось, что оно было везде. Желто-оранжевое внизу, наверху оно становилось алым. Темно-фиолетовые кляксы облаков сияли золотом по нижнему краю, подсвеченные ярко-оранжевой звездой, плавно опускающейся к линии горизонта, освещая черные шпили, башни и трубы, из которых валил дым, блестящий золотым и оранжевым.

И все это светилось, переливалось, сияло миллионами огней – на зданиях и между ними. Огни летали в воздухе над шпилями, белые, красные, то взлетая, то погасая снова, то приближаясь, то уходя прочь. Они поднимались и уходили в небо, становясь алыми, они опускались, из алых становясь желтыми и белыми.

Заметив несколько знакомых силуэтов, Сэйикеро прищурился, всматриваясь в очертания города, опознавая те здания, о которых был наслышан.

Похоже, это была Каорна. Та самая Каорна, которую он не видел дальше родных трущоб.

Прильнув к стеклу, Сейикеро попытался рассмотреть, где он и что находится внизу, но смог увидеть только выступающие скалы, тонущие в тумане, подсвеченном заходящим солнцем.

Солнце.

Сейикеро поймал себя на мысли, что видит его первый раз в жизни.

Он снова поднял глаза, прищурившись от яркого света, рассматривая город.

\- Впечатляющее зрелище, правда?

Сейикеро обернулся.

Он не услышал, как открылась дверь в его палату, и не уследил, когда неожиданный гость шагнул внутрь. Тот, несмотря на свои габариты и странную одежду, умудрялся двигаться абсолютно бесшумно.

Его лицо было таким же белым, как у Каэрдэ, но выражение его было куда более дружелюбным, а абсолютно черные глаза были чуть прищурены, и это придавало его улыбке лукавый оттенок. В отличие от гладко выбритого апотекария, у этого Гвардейца Ворона были длинные иссиня-черные волосы, на висках заплетенные во множество мелких косиц. Доспеха на нем не было, только просторные черные одежды, перехваченные поясом с пряжкой в виде вороньего черепа. Зато его руки в количестве украшали плетеные браслеты, сплошь увешанные птичьими черепами, а к поясу была подвешена похожая конструкция, дополненная множеством мелких монеток. Все это при движении просто обязано было звенеть – но почему-то не звенело, и Сейикеро невольно позавидовал незнакомцу.

\- Ложись-ка ты обратно, - велел пришелец, вытаскивая из угла табурет и по-хозяйски на него присаживаясь. - Ран терпеть не может, когда пациенты своевольничают.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, колено снова заныло, и Сейикеро, прихрамывая, добрался до койки и сел на нее, свесив ноги.

Он узнал голос, которым говорил незнакомец.

\- Гаарайдо, - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно проговорил Сейикеро.

\- Тебе уже рассказали про меня? – насмешливо приподнял бровь Гвардеец Ворона.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Сейикеро, - я… Я запомнил твой голос.

\- Я же говорил им, что ты был в сознании, - Гаарайдо усмехнулся.

\- Они называли тебя как-то по-другому, - Сейикеро нахмурился, припоминая, - … Кибрис.

\- Меня всегда называют по имени, когда собираются прочитать мне нотации, - Гаарайдо развел руками. - Я Кибрис Гаан, старший капеллан пятой поисковой группы. Но чаще меня называют «Гаарайдо», и, если хочешь, можешь обращаться ко мне так, когда мы одни.

\- Почему тебя так называют?

Вместо ответа Кибрис отцепил от пояса конструкцию из птичьих черепов и мелких монет, и показал ее Сейикеро.

\- У меня, говорят, рука счастливая, - улыбнулся он. - Насколько бы не был тяжело ранен найденный мной рекрут, он всегда выживает и отправляется на Освобождение. Мы каждый раз спорим с Каэрдэ на «вороненка»[1] и я еще ни разу не проиграл. Все эти монеты – это найденные мной мальчишки. За тебя Ран уже тоже расплатился, - он хмыкнул и подвесил монетки обратно к поясу, - хотя у всей группы были сомнения, что ты дотянешь до базы.

\- До базы? – переспросил Сейикеро.

\- Ты не спрашивал у Каэрдэ, где находишься? – вскинулся Гаарайдо. - Впрочем, Ран и впрямь не особо склонен к разговорам. Поэтому я и здесь, - добавил он, оглядываясь на дверь, - у тебя наверняка накопилась уйма вопросов, а задать их некому. Так вот - если говорить проще, то ты в одном из наших гнездовищ. В официальном реестре оно числится как «наблюдательный пункт ордена Гвардии Ворона фи-дельта-эпсилон-два-четырнадцать», располагающийся на Птичьей гряде в пятидесяти километрах от Каорны. Здесь тренировочная база наших капелланов, проходящих последние испытания, и сюда же привозят найденных рекрутов.

\- Я слышал, что тех, кого забирают воины Коракса, поднимают сразу наверх, на Освобождение, - Сейикеро повел плечом.

\- На таких красивых светящихся платформах, спускаясь в облаке алого пламени? Досужие байки, - отмахнулся Гаарайдо. - Никто не будет гонять транспортник туда-сюда ради каждого мальчишки по отдельности. Тем более, что многим из тех, кого сюда привозят, нужна медицинская помощь. Как тебе, например.

\- Зачем вы это делаете? – спросил Сейикеро. Почему-то слова Гаарайдо о помощи царапнули – под ложечкой завозилось неприятное чувство, словно теперь Сейикеро был обязан отработать оказанную ему услугу.

\- Во-первых, очень часто истинный талант проявляется в критических ситуациях, - ответил Гаарайдо, по-прежнему улыбаясь, и добавил уже серьезнее:

\- А во-вторых, любой, даже самый конченый уличный отброс имеет право на второй шанс.

Сейикеро пожал плечами. В том мире, в котором он прожил всю свою жизнь, судьба второго шанса не предоставляла.

\- Когда-то меня самого так вытащили из сточной канавы, - продолжил Гаарайдо, - уже почти остывшего, по правде говоря. Я успел убить пятерых, а на шестого меня уже не хватило. Но капеллан, который вел ту поисковую группу, решил рискнуть и привез меня на базу. И, как видишь, - он развел руками, словно приглашая рассмотреть себя, - я оказался настолько везучим, что теперь охотно делюсь своей удачей с другими.

Сейикеро усмехнулся в ответ, но надолго его улыбка не задержалась. Он понимал, чем мог привлечь внимание капелланов Гвардии Ворона, но все же…

\- Я вижу, что тебя мучает какой-то вопрос, - негромко заметил Гаарайдо. - Задай его.

Сейикеро поднял глаза, глядя в черные глаза капеллана.

\- В какой момент вы заметили меня? – спросил он, помолчав.

\- Достаточно давно, чтобы оценить твои возможности в полной мере.

\- И все это время вы следили за мной?

\- Не следили, - поправил его Гаарайдо, - _присматривали_.

\- Тогда почему… - Сейикеро на мгновение умолк, подбирая слова, чтобы следующий вопрос не прозвучал упреком, - ... почему вы не вмешались раньше? Тогда апотекарию Каэрдэ не пришлось бы меня зашивать.

\- Разумный довод, - кивнул Гаарайдо. - Я слышу его от Рана каждый раз, когда привожу очередного рекрута, но, сказать по правде, редко слышу его от самих рекрутов. Ты заинтересовал меня, Сейикеро. Каждый раз, когда мне казалось, что ты дошел до предела своих возможностей, ты каждый раз находил силы для того, чтобы забраться на следующую ступень. Каюсь, мое любопытство и правда зашло чересчур далеко, но зато теперь мне будет, что написать в твоей характеристике.

Гаарайдо хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут у его виска что-то щелкнуло, и он, коснувшись пальцами уха, проговорил несколько слов на незнакомом Сейикеро языке. Тот прозвучал красиво и даже немного торжественно, хотя тон Гаарайдо был далек от официального. Договорив, капеллан поднялся на ноги.

\- Мне нужно идти, - сказал он, - кое-кто хочет меня видеть. Но я еще вернусь, и расскажу тебе обо всем, о чем ты захочешь узнать.

Он протянул руку и по-отечески потрепал Сейикеро по волосам, прежде чем уйти. Сейикеро встряхнулся, глядя ему вслед. Ласка оказалась неожиданной и непривычной, и прикосновения нечеловечески сильных и вместе с тем осторожных пальцев еще долго ощущались на волосах.

Встав с койки, Сейикеро снова подошел к окну, выглядывая из-за занавеси. Солнце уже почти село, и теперь Каорна смотрелась одним сплошным облаком разноцветных огней, переливающихся и мельтешащих. Над ней, наполовину выглянув из-за горизонта, возвышался розовато-белесый диск Освобождения - окутанной легендами луны, куда очень скоро отправится и Сейикеро.

 

В последующие дни он почти забыл об этом – жизнь в гнездовище оказалась почти такой же роскошной, как на верхних уровнях Каорны, о которых Сейикеро знал только понаслышке. Теперь многое из того, о чем с завистью шептались внизу, он видел собственными глазами и даже пользовался в свое удовольствие.

По мере того, как он шел на поправку, апотекарий Каэрдэ разрешал ему все больше отступлений от диеты, и на смену безвкусной синтетической каше пришла горячая и вкусная еда. Сейикеро, привыкший питаться только ради того, чтобы поддерживать силы, с удивлением обнаружил, что еда может доставлять удовольствие.

Здесь не надо было размазывать по лицу остатки маскировочной краски обрывком старой ветоши и умываться уже три раза использованной водой – здесь можно было вымыться целиком под прозрачными и ничем не пахнущими струями. Оказавшись в душе в первый раз, Сейикеро набрал в пригоршню воды, хлебнул на пробу и неодобрительно хмыкнул – ему, выросшему в трущобах Каорны, такая растрата ресурсов показалась кощунственной. Но соблазн оказался слишком велик, и Сейикеро, стащив рубашку, шагнул под теплые струи, тут же окутавшие его целиком, смывая пот, усталость и остатки заживляющих гелей.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно на него внезапно свалилось богатое наследство, позволившее вмиг оказаться на самой вершине Каорны. Вокруг него была чистая вода, на светлых стенных панелях не было трещин, а под ногами не чавкала бурая грязь, мешающаяся с плесенью. Вместо нее босые ступни щекотало сетчатое покрытие металлического слива.

Последний раз Сейикеро видел свое отражение в мутной поверхности воды, в подвале у Тагеллая – по крайней мере, это был последний раз, о котором Сейикеро помнил. С тех пор прошло достаточно много дней, - самому юноше казалось, что много месяцев, - и тогда он мало чем походил на человека.

Поэтому тот, кто посмотрел на Сейикеро из зеркала, когда он вышел из душевой, оказался ему незнаком.

Он привык видеть черноту вокруг глаз – маскировочная краска почти никогда не оттиралась до конца, - и собственные черты лица оказались ему почти в новинку. Белесые, словно выцветшие волосы отросли куда длиннее обычного ежика, и теперь топорщились, слипшись от влаги в иголки. Отеки и синяки сошли, краска смылась, ушли вечные тени под глазами – и Сейикеро со смешком отметил, какой он на самом деле бледный. Светлые брови, светлые глаза, по-киаварски пепельно-бледное лицо…

Плесень из нижних трущоб.

Сейикеро хмыкнул и принялся вытираться полотенцем.

Сытость и окружающий комфорт притупляли чувство страха, отвлекали от ненужных мыслей – и все же внутри ворочался червячок беспокойства. По ночам Сейикеро долго лежал, глядя в потолок, раздумывая о том, что делать дальше. За всю окружающую его роскошь вскоре придется платить. Сейикеро слышал достаточное количество баек и слухов о том, что происходит в орденах космического десанта, и о том, как происходит перерождение, знал достаточно. Кое-что из этих баек нашло свое подтверждение – Гаарайдо, как и обещал, охотно отвечал на вопросы Сейикеро, и чем больше он говорил, тем больше Сейикеро понимал, что не хочет заканчивать свои дни во имя чужих идеалов.

Гаарайдо рассказывал о многом, и юношу не оставляло чувство, что капеллан пытается убедить его, что смерть во имя Императора есть высшее благо – но для Сейикеро, привыкшего выживать любой ценой, привыкшего самому распоряжаться своей жизнью и совершенно не хотевшего умирать, это благо казалось сомнительным. Он вырос там, где полагаться можно было только на себя, где никто не ждал помощи от Императора, и где не работали законы Империума. И видя это, Сейикеро не верил, что они могут работать где-то еще.

Гаарайдо, кажется, видел это – и не настаивал. Лишь понимающе улыбался уголком рта, когда Сейикеро отвечал на его вопросы. Казалось, что, задавая вопросы, он точно знал, что услышит в ответ.

\- Я служу капелланом уже полвека, - со смешком сказал он, когда Сейикеро спросил его об этом.

 

Чем больше они говорили с Гаарайдо, тем больше Сейикеро укреплялся в мысли, что должен убираться отсюда – и чем скорее, тем лучше. Но он понимал, что уйти от космических десантников, в свое время выследивших его и тьма знает сколько времени сопровождавших, будет куда сложнее. Да и где от них прятаться? Они выследили его в трущобах, отыскали в канализационных системах – вряд ли он сможет скрыться, если останется на Киаваре.

А значит, покинув базу, остается только один путь – удрать с планеты на ближайшем корабле. Но для этого надо было выбраться отсюда.

Когда Сейикеро разрешили покинуть палату, а на смену рубашке выдали удобные бриджи и тунику, он первым делом облазил всю доступную территорию. На второй день он исследовал те закоулки, куда пробраться было сложнее.

Но найти выход оказалось не так-то просто.

Слишком сложные системы защиты, слишком хорошая охрана, наблюдательные камеры…

«Гнездовище» было самой настоящей тюрьмой.

Комфортной, уютной, с чудесным видами из панорамных окон – и вместе с тем превосходно укрепленной и грамотно расположенной.

Сбежать отсюда было практически невозможно.

Сейикеро не оставляло ощущение, что за каждым его шагом присматривают. Даже когда он оказывался в слепых зонах камер, когда уходил далеко от жилого блока, он все равно спиной ощущал чужие взгляды, словно сами тени следили за ним, как будто проверяя, на что еще осмелится дерзкий мальчишка.

Когда после очередной дневной трапезы за Сейикеро пришел один из капелланов и велел следовать за ним, юноша был уверен, что его перемещения отслеживались, и сейчас его начнут расспрашивать. Он даже успел сочинить более-менее внятные ответы на самые напрашивающиеся вопросы.

Пройдя по широкому коридору до самого конца, десантник посторонился, пропуская Сейикеро в просторный кабинет. Здесь практически все было заставлено стеллажами, на которых теснились книги, свитки, стопки бумаг и дата-планшетов. Между ними на стенах висели головы каких-то странных существ, слишком омерзительных, чтобы поверить, что они когда-то были живыми, а не созданными руками человека, и черепа и кости огромных птиц, обвешанные амулетами из костей поменьше.

За широким столом, с которого стопки бумаг и планшетов пытались выжить единственный когитатор, сидел еще один десантник. Его широкие черные одежды были похожи на те, в которых обычно ходил Гаарайдо, когда не носил доспех, с той лишь разницей, что вместо кучи амулетов, монет и черепков, на шее у этого десантника был всего лишь кулон на цепочке – черный геральдический ворон на серебряном фоне.

По лицам десантников невозможно было определить возраст, но этот Гвардеец Ворона был явно старше, чем остальные капелланы.

Сейикеро замер у дверей, стараясь не шуметь – но створки с тихим шипением закрылись, и десантник поднял глаза. Он кивнул в сторону кресла, стоящего у стола, и коротко велел:

\- Присаживайся.

Сейикеро коротко выдохнул, решительным шагом подошел к креслу и устроился в нем, всем видом демонстрируя готовность отвечать на вопросы.

\- Расслабься, ты не на допросе, - проговорил десантник, не поднимая глаз от бумаг.

\- Я не…

\- Ты сидишь с таким видом, словно проглотил металлический лом, - десантник наконец соизволил поднять глаза, и, отложив все бумаги в сторону, сосредоточил все внимание на Сейикеро. - Не беспокойся, это всего лишь стандартная процедура – нужно заполнить списки перед вашей отправкой на Освобождение. Бюрократические проволочки, от которых не застрахован даже космический десант, - капеллан развел руками.

Сейикеро кивнул. Почему-то такая проза жизни, как заполнение документов, плохо вязалась в его понимании с такой могучей и грозной силой, как космические десантники. Капеллан вытащил из стопки один из дата-планшетов, и, подключив его к когитатору, принялся что-то набирать.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он, поворачиваясь.

\- Сейикеро, - ответил юноша, пожав плечами. - Может быть, Гаара… брат-капеллан Гаан говорил об этом?

\- Говорил, - кивнул десантник, - но я не спрашиваю тебя, как к тебе обращаются. Меня интересует, как тебя зовут. Или у тебя нет ничего, кроме бандитской клички?

Сейикеро умолк, раздумчиво кусая губы, катая на языке ответ. Собственное имя не желало слезать с него, словно упираясь лапками, непривычное и уже давно отброшенное.

Когда его последний раз называли по имени?

Сейикеро так и не смог вспомнить, кто это был.

\- Кайваан, - наконец, проговорил он, поднимая взгляд. - Отца не знаю, мать о нем не говорила.

Отчасти это было правдой. Но только отчасти. Сейикеро по лицу капеллана видел, что тот прекрасно распознал ложь, но не стал акцентировать на этом внимание. Только кивнул, что-то вбивая в память дата-планшета.

\- Как тебя записать? – поинтересовался он.

\- Как сочтете нужным.

\- Проще всего было бы присвоить тебе инвентарный номер по дате твоего обнаружения.

Сейикеро раздраженно мотнул головой.

\- Значит, так и запишите – _sejikherasaan_ , - фыркнул он. - Пусть знают, с кем имеют дело.

Капеллан повернулся и смерил его долгим взглядом. Сейикеро с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза, вздернув подбородок.

\- Пусть знают, значит? – насмешливо переспросил капеллан. - Хорошо. Но в Империуме не так много людей говорит по-киаварски. Перевести на низкий готик?

Поразмыслив, Сейикеро кивнул.

На всеобщем имперском наречии красивое, певучее имя зазвучало совсем по-другому – короче и резче. Оно кололось на языке, отрывистое и острое, как удар ножа.

Капеллан набрал еще несколько символов, отсоединяя дата-планшет.

\- Добро пожаловать в Гвардию Ворона, Кайваан Шрайк.

 

***

 

Их было десять человек – худощавых и бледнокожих мальчишек, одетых в типовые черные комбинезоны и куртки. Ветер трепал волосы, заставляя натягивать капюшоны.

Они шагали следом за капелланом по широкой площадке за пределами базы. Ночью прошел ливень, и мелкая морось все еще капала с затянутого тучами неба. Окружающие скалы тонули в тумане, а сияющий бортовыми огнями транспортный шаттл казался сказочным монстром, приглашающе распахнувшим пасть и ждущим, когда глупые дети заберутся внутрь.

Сбоку что-то засияло, и Сейикеро повернулся, глядя на засиявшие облака, висящие на горизонте, над скрытой туманом Каорной. Солнце выглядывало из щелей, расцвечивая киаварское небо алым и золотым, подсвечивало посадочную площадку, отражалось в лужах и щекотало ресницы.

Похоже, скоро тучи уйдут, и небо сегодня будет ясным. Ливень словно смыл все старое, лишнее и ненужное, унося с собой туман и ночную темноту.

«Ночь всего темней перед рассветом», вспомнилась старая поговорка, услышанная Сейикеро от Мевара. Что ж, самое время проверить, так ли это.

Натянув поглубже капюшон, Сейикеро ускорил шаг.

Впереди его ждало Освобождение.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Вороненок» - разговорное название монеты в 10 кив (самая мелкая денежная единица на Киаваре), на аверсе которой изображен ворон, сидящий на ветке.


	12. Chapter 12

…Прошедший ливень очистил воздух, прибил пыль и забрал с собой гарь – и встающее солнце показалось ярче. Префекция вспыхнула, отражая солнце в тысяче капель, луж и в поверхности рек, расцветая расплавленным золотом.

Белоснежные доспехи стоящего в лучах солнца Кор'сарро сияли, отражая золотистый свет, и могучий Белый Шрам казался воином из древних саг, воспевающих героев еще тех времен, когда Бог-Император ходил среди людей.

Шрайк подошел ближе, позволяя ему услышать звук собственных шагов, и хан обернулся, приветственно улыбаясь.

\- Давно не виделись, Кайваан.

\- Рад нашей встрече, старый ворчливый хрыч, - Шрайк улыбнулся в ответ. - Можешь теперь звать меня магистром ордена.

\- Ха! – Кор’сарро усмехнулся, обнажая острые зубы. - Да я скорее назову тебя трусом, как ты того заслуживаешь, тенелюбивый воробушек!

Он шагнул ближе, сгребая протянутую Шрайком руку, и, сжав ее в рукопожатии, привлек его к себе, от души хлопнув по наплечнику.

\- Магистр, - уважительно кивнул он, отстраняясь, - прими мое почтение.

Шрайк великодушно кивнул в ответ с самым царственным видом, но не выдержал и снова улыбнулся.

\- Мне казалось, что старина Северакс слишком хитер, чтобы умереть, - проговорил Кор'сарро, посерьезнев.

Улыбка Шрайка погасла.

\- У тау своих хитрецов хватает, - ответил он, - и Тень солнца, похоже, одна из самых хитрых.

\- Увы, это так, - кивнул Кор'сарро. Его плечи, укутанные меховым плащом, ссутулились при упоминании его заклятого врага – было видно, что горечь от поражения гнетет его куда сильнее, чем он пытается показать.

– Она не сможет удирать от моего клинка вечно. – продолжил хан, сжимая рукоять меча. -  Ее голова рано или поздно украсит стену Кван Чжоу, даже если мне придется преследовать ее сквозь всю галактику.

\- Возможно, тебе и придется, - Шрайк нахмурился, глядя на встающее солнце. - Нас сейчас слишком мало, чтобы иметь возможность разбить ее. Мы должны заставить Тау заплатить так дорого, насколько это возможно на Префекции, пока мы будем собирать наши силы и сверять планы для следующего удара. Мы должны заставить их истекать кровью, сломать их сопротивление, чтобы мы снова смогли отбить Восточный край обратно - раз и навсегда.

\- «Мы то», «мы это»… - Кор'сарро недоуменно обернулся. – Знаешь, я как-то не привык такое слышать от вас, пернатых.

\- Привыкай, - отрезал Шрайк. - Мы слишком долго держались порознь, и все, к чему это привело нас – это поражение.

Кор'сарро заинтересованно склонил голову, глядя на Шрайка так, словно увидел его в первый раз –  и этот, новый Шрайк явно нравился ему куда больше.

\- Значит, мы объединим наши силы, - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно проговорил он.

\- Именно. Вместе с всеми теми бойцами, которые сейчас здесь, на Префекции.

\- А что насчет тех, которые вот-вот прибудут? – спросил хан, поднимая взгляд к звездам. - Есть какие-нибудь вести?

\- Их герольд связался со мной, - ответил Шрайк. – Утверждают, что будут здесь не позже, чем через полдня. Это тоже может оказаться слишком большим сроком, если ты спросишь меня – командиру уровня Тени Солнца такого срока может быть достаточно. К тому же, мне придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы устроить верховному правителю... достойный прием.

Шрайк с равнодушным видом посмотрел на свои пальцы, и Кор'сарро кашлянул, сделав вид, что не заметил этой паузы.  

\- Нам нужны больше, чем просто воины, - проговорил он, - независимо от длины их родословной. Мы должны заставить сам мир восстать против этих узурпаторов. В конце концов, для этого Префекция и строилась.

\- Так-то оно так. Но вся эта их позиционная оборона, даже ульевые пушки, оказались абсолютно бесполезны - тау просто избегают их. По большому счету, их не интересует, будет ли захвачена территория или наоборот, проиграна.

\- Значит, мы направим против них гнев мира. Вызовем бурю из его недр и подчиним ее своей воле.

Шрайк кивнул.

\- На Дал’ите и Волторисе псайкеры уже зарекомендовали себя вполне убедительной силой.

\- Это потому что у тау нет душ, или, в лучшем случае, их души слишком слабы, - откликнулся хан. - И поэтому им нечего противопоставить этой силе.

\- Значит, твои грозовые пророки могут сделать этот мир нашим союзником? – Шрайк по-птичьи склонил голову набок.

\- Именно для этого они и были рождены. Мы обязаны вызвать бурю.

\- Изумительно. И ее не смогут предсказать никакими сенсорами и прочими гадательными приборами, вместе взятыми.  Самое главное, чтобы этот вихрь улегся тогда, когда это будет нужнее всего, Кор'сарро. Грядет величайшая битва. Битва, в которой копья Белых Шрамов, когти Гвардии Ворона и пики Дома Террин поразят одного врага и в одно и то же время.

Хан усмехнулся.

\- «Шрайк, магистр ордена, объединитель Империума». Действительно, решительные меры…

Шрайк печально улыбнулся, бросив короткий взгляд на висящую на его поясе корвию. Одиннадцать черепов, висящие на шнурке, молча смотрели на встающее солнце.

\- Я бы предпочел «Шрайк, погибель трижды проклятой Тау», - проговорил он, - Если ты не возражаешь.

\- Полагаю, я бы это как-нибудь пережил, - хохотнул Кор'сарро. - Все, что от тебя требуется – выманить ее ко мне из ее норы, Кайваан. Если ты продолжишь ждать и прятаться, она будет плести свою паутину вокруг тебя, пока не лишит возможности сбежать. Вместо того, чтобы отдавать ей добычу, дай ей то, что она сочтет путем к победе. Она бросится на наживку очень быстро. Но она должна верить, что делает это на своих условиях.

\- Я смогу это сделать, - кивнул Шрайк. - Она полагает нас самонадеянными. Если мы сделаем вид, что перехитрили сами себя, атакуя их самые сильные места, она будет там, чтобы урвать свою победу вместе с нашей погибелью.

\- Значит, нам придется действовать абсолютно слаженно – или нам придется покидать эту планету под погребальный плач.

\- Слаженность, друг мой, - ответил магистр Шрайк, - это то, в чем Гвардия Ворона достигла совершенства очень давно.

Он умолк, и несколько минут оба десантника в молчании смотрели, как поднимается солнце над поверхностью разбитой планеты.

\- Теперь ты командир, а? – спросил Корсарро.

\- Похоже, что так, - Шрайк повел плечом. - Теперь тебе придется делать то, что так раздражало тебя на Квинтусе – выполнять мои указания.

\- Полагаю, здесь от тебя будет больше толку, чем там, - не остался в долгу хан, и, помолчав, добавил:

\- Знаешь, я рад, что это ты. Когда мы узнали о гибели Северакса, мне в какой-то момент на полном серьезе показалось, что все потеряно. Но Джагатай в свое время принес на Чогорис мудрые слова. Он сказал, что ночь всего темней перед рассветом.

\- Возможно, - кивнул Шрайк в ответ. - Но те, кто так говорят, забывают об одном. На рассвете тени становятся длиннее всего.


End file.
